Harry Snape and The Legend of Diamond Rock
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Eight year old Harry Snape finds his life completely turned around when he discovers that he'll have to start wearing glasses. Then afterwards he does something extraordinary on a family vacation, something that not even an adult witch or wizard has ever been able to do; befriend a dragon. The fourth part in my Harry Snape series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Four Eyes

Harry James Snape was a very happy eight year old little boy. Although he wasn't normal in the slightest, for Harry was a wizard in training. An evil dark wizard had tried to kill him and his mother when he was a baby, but in the end he had failed both times. All that Harry and his mother had left of that traumatic and dreadful event were scars on their foreheads exactly in the shape of lightning bolts.

Harry's father, James Potter on the other hand had died that night. Later on Severus Snape head of Slytherin house and potions master at Hogwarts had fallen in love with his mother and married her. He also fell in love with Harry and ended up adopting him and making him his son, in which he now considered to be his own flesh and blood.

It had been four years since that happened, and now Harry had a two year old little brother named Tobey, and a one year old little sister named Evangeline, or Eve for short. Tobey still loved to roughhouse with Harry, (and tried to with Eve until his parents pulled them apart) but he was just a sweet and innocent little boy who didn't know his own strength.

Eve on the other hand, (who had now learned to crawl and walk and had a single tooth up in the top of her mouth) was a very quiet and shy little baby girl who was very independent and laid back. She loved doing her own thing and loved all of her girly dresses that her mother put her in, but she would scream bloody murder if anyone ever tried to take them off (unless they would be exchanging it for a nightgown, or they started getting her ready for a bath instead) or decided to put her in jeans.

It was for this reason that Lily had already deemed her as a girly girl. Even though her hair was getting pretty long, (it was red like Lily's and getting to be shoulder length) she refused to let anyone cut it, for she would squirm and scream her little lungs off if they did.

Still, Lily and Severus loved all three of their child with all of their hearts even through their flaws. However they still wished that Eve would learn how to talk (the sooner the better if you ask me Snape would always) and express herself more so that they could understand her, not counting all of the pointing and gibberish that she said. However, the one thing that Tobey and Eve had in common was that both of them were still in diapers, and Snape couldn't wait until it was time to start potty training them. (You still have a long way to go for Eve. Lily always reminded him)

Anyway, Harry also had a sweet little dog named Cowboy who was a Jack Russell terrier poodle mix, and a black and white cat named Cosmo. Normally he would be getting ready to go to charm school this time of day with his best friend Ron Weasley, except for the fact that now was summer vacation. Still, Harry ran excitedly out of his room holding something white and tiny in the palm of his hand.

"Mum! Dad! Guess what!? My tooth finally came out!" he exclaimed excitedly while waving his baby tooth in the air.

"That's great sweetheart, tonight you can put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy." His mother told him as Harry looked down at his little brother and sister that were playing down on the rug with their toys. Normally he would have said that he was too old to believe in childish things like that anymore, but he didn't want to ruin their fun so he glanced back up at his mother and smiled a toothless smile.

"Excellent." He said before he winked at her in which she smiled back at him and winked in return. That's when all of a sudden Harry started rubbing his eyes.

"Are you alright Harry?" his father asked him out of concern.

"Yes, I _think_ so." He began. "But I've been having a hard time seeing lately. Everything's always so blurry." He finished.

"Maybe we should make you an appointment to see the eye doctor then." Snape told him while Lily begun making breakfast.

"But what if he tells me that I needed glasses?" Harry questioned as Snape simply just shrugged at him.

"Then at least you'll be able to see better." He told him.

"But I can't wear glasses! All of my friends are just going to make fun of me!" he cried.

"Well then, I guess that they really aren't your friends then are they?" Lily questioned him as she looked over at him from the kitchen.

"Your mother's right Harry. True friends really like you for who you are not what you look like. And on the inside you'll always be Harry and that's what counts." Snape told him but Harry simply just frowned at him.

"You mean that I'll always be Harry Potter." He said. "Ever since I was a baby it's been Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that. They always seem to forget that I've been adopted by you. If I get glasses, it won't be look at Harry Snape's new glasses, it will only be about Harry Potter's. Well I'm sick of hearing about Harry Potter! I don't want to become some four eyed freak either!" he yelled before he ran back inside his bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Lily breathed a heavy sigh as Tobey and Eve looked up at her.

"What's wrong with Harry Mummy?" Tobey asked her. "Is he angry?" he questioned.

"It's alright Tobey, he'll be alright. Mummy is going to go talk to him about it." She explained before she turned to go towards the hallway but Snape placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"No, I will. You continue making breakfast so that Tobey and Eve can eat. I'll be out soon." He told her before he turned and walked away down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; New Glasses

 _Thanks everyone for your positive feedback on the Howl-A-Ween adventure that I wrote yesterday, and now here is the next part to this one. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows by the way and I hope you enjoy it! (I might also make the Harry Snape Christmas special where the animals talk since it's an old legend anyway and I think that it could possibly be interesting)_

 _Also just a quick note I keep forgetting to mention; RIP to Alan Rickman and all of the other lives lost to the Harry Potter actors, you'll never be forgotten._

Harry sat on top of his bed looking through all of his old family pictures. From the time when he was a newborn baby to the time his younger brother and sister were born. There were even pictures of his mother and his biological father together. That's when Harry suddenly realized something, James Potter had glasses. "That explains it." He said when suddenly there came a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Harry called looking up from his book before Snape entered the room.

"Hi, I see you've got your old photo album that your mother made for you." He said as Harry quickly slammed the book shut as his father sat down beside him. Harry knew his thoughts and opinions about James. "There's no need to look so worried, in case you haven't noticed, I've never took your father's ignorance out on you. Well actually I have but that was a long time ago before I even knew you." He told him.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" he questioned as Snape grinned and nodded at him.

"Sure, even though you already have." He told him.

"Why did you judge me before you knew me if you're always telling us not to?" he wondered.

"Well that's a fair question." He began. "And it's quite simple ready. I'm a lot smarter now then I was back then. You see Harry, when you have nothing from your childhood but dreadful and painful memories, you think the whole world's against you, and you're willing to take it out on everybody and everything. Regardless if they've ever done anything to you or not." He explained.

"Well that's not fair." Harry said as Snape nodded.

"I know that, but life's unfair sometimes. But I've learned that if that's all you look out for, you're going to miss out on all the good stuff that life has to offer, and you shouldn't just judge somebody by the way they look or the way they act if you're unsure of their reasoning's why. And if somebody else can't see that, hopefully they'll see it eventually. Otherwise you need to focus on the people that do understand and count the many blessings that you." He told him.

"I'm not sure if you realize it yet Harry, but you and I are very similar to each other, but in the end we both got what we always dreamed of. A nice loving family." He told him as he smiled warmly down at him and kissed the top of his head.

"Dad!" Harry protested as he tilted his head back to look up at him as he chuckled at him.

"What? Are you saying that you're getting too big for me to kiss you anymore?" he questioned. "Because if that's true then I guess you're also getting too big for the tickle monster." He told him.

"No I'm not!" Harry cried as he quickly shook his head.

"Well in that case,.." Snape began before he curled his fingers and wiggled them around before he started tickling him all over his belly as Harry squealed with laughter.

"Harry! Severus! Time for breakfast!" Lily called from the kitchen.

"Come on son," Snape began with a grin while the two of them started sitting up again. "let's go eat. And after breakfast we'll go get your eyes checked." He told him as Harry simply just looked at him for a moment. "Do you want a piggyback ride?" he asked him as Harry smiled widely at him before he leapt up on top of his back and his father started carrying him out of the bedroom warning him to remember to duck his head as they left.

 _…._

Harry studied his new reflection inside the mirror. He had a brand new pair of glasses that were very round like his (biological) father's and had a black rim around them. He took a deep breath as his mother walked into the room. "My goodness, don't you look quite grown up and sophisticated." She told him before he turned around and smiled up at her.

"Do you really think so?" he asked her as she smiled back at him.

"Yep," she began with a nod. "you just have to remember not to leave your glasses anywhere where Tobey or Eve could get ahold of them. You don't want them to break." She told him.

"Can Ron come over? I want to show him." He said.

"Sure sweetheart but later on. You and your brother are going to stay here with your father for a little while. Eve's got her annual checkup at the healers that I have to take her to." She explained. "In fact that's what I was coming back here to tell you. I'll see you boys in a little bit." She told him before she left the room again and picked Eve up off the floor. "Come on angel." She said before she carried her into the fireplace. Eve started to cry in protest because she didn't want to get her new dress dirty.

Harry decided to go and sit down next to his little brother that was on the couch and looking at one of his favorite picture books. Harry leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Hey Tobey, what are you looking at?" he asked him.

"A book." He replied.

"I know that, but what's it about?" Harry asked him.

"A dragon." He told him.

"It's based on the legend of Diamond Rock by the way." Snape told him as Harry suddenly looked up at him with interest.

"What's Diamond Rock?" he inquired as Snape stood up and walked into the living room.

"It's funny that you should ask actually, because your mother and I were just talking about taking a vacation there." He said.

"Where? What is it?" Harry questioned as Snape laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll hear the story on the cruise." He told him as Harry's face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Cruise!?" he exclaimed before he looked down at his little brother. "Did you hear that Tobey!? We're going on a cruise!" he cried.

"What's that?" Tobey asked as he finally glanced up at him from his book.

"We're going on a ship in the ocean." He told him. "Where all the whales, dolphins, and mermaids live. The pretty ones not the mean and ugly ones." He explained as Tobey grinned and showed all of his teeth. That's when all of a sudden Harry wrinkled his nose and waved his hand in front of his face. "Uh Dad, I think Tobey got _too_ excited." He said as Snape laughed again.

"Come on Buddy, let's get you changed." He said before he picked him up and carried him down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Mysterious Rescuer

Harry couldn't believe it. He was going on his first ever family vacation. He had just finished packing his suitcase when all of a sudden Cowboy leapt up onto the bed and let out a whimper before pawing his arm. "I'm sorry boy but you can't go. Mum and Dad said that you and Cosmo have to stay at the kennels. I'm afraid that there are no pets allowed at the hotel." He told him before the dog let out a sharp bark.

"I'm sorry but I don't make the rules." Harry told him before he heaved his suitcase up into his arms and then placed it back down onto the floor. "I'm only eight years old." He added before he grabbed ahold of the handle as the suitcase magically grew wheels. Cowboy continued to whine before he laid down and rested his head down on his paws.

"Harry dear, we're almost ready to go. Do you have everything packed?" Lily questioned as she came into his room.

"Yeah, I'm all set." He told her.

"Good. Make sure that you go to the bathroom and let Cowboy outside before we leave. Your brother and sister each have on a fresh nappy and they should be fine now. They'll probably nap in the car." She said before she left the room and Harry wheeled his suitcase out of it.

 _…._

Eve started opening her eyes as Snape parked the car out in the parking lot, but Tobey was still fast asleep. That was until Eve opened up her mouth and started to fuss. Tobey immediately woke up and started to cry too while Snape just simply rolled his eyes and shook his head. "This is going to be a _fun_ trip." He said sarcastically before he and Lily got out of the car.

"What's wrong Tobey?" Harry asked him since he was old enough to tell him himself.

"Evie woke me up!" he sobbed.

"Well I'm sorry but she's only a baby. She probably just needs a fresh nappy on." Harry told him before he got out of the car as Snape helped Tobey out of his booster seat while Lily unstrapped Eve and lifted her out of her car seat.

"Shh,.. sweetheart." She whispered as she gently rocked her back and forth trying to soothe her and calm her down. Meanwhile Tobey, who had already started to calm felt his stomach rumble.

"Sippy." He said with a sniff.

"Don't worry buddy we'll get you some lunch when we get on the ship." Snape told him. "Mummy just has to change sissy's diaper first." He said while brushing away his remaining tears and kissing the top of his head as Lily carried Eve over to the bench and started tearing apart her diaper.

That's when all of a sudden Tobey started turning his head around. "Where's Harry?" he questioned.

"Uh, I'm not sure. Good question actually." He replied before he started whirling around worriedly until he finally saw him sitting on top of the dock and dangling his feet off the edge of it staring out at sea. "Oh there he is." He said with a point.

"Down." Tobey said.

"Alright, but just be careful." Snape told him before bending down and letting him climb out of his arms. "Don't get too close to the water Tobey." He told him before Tobey started running down the dock and sat down next to Harry.

"What are you looking at?" he asked him as Harry suddenly gave a loud gasp before turning his head over to look at him.

"Oh hullo Tobey you scared me." He told him as Tobey stood up again and pointed out towards the ocean.

"What's that?" he asked him.

"That's the ocean." Harry told him.

"No, what's that!" Tobey whined as Harry turned to get a closer look at what he was pointing at. As he looked again he saw that that he was really pointing at the big bolder inside the middle of the ocean.

"Oh,.. you mean _that_." He realized. "I'm not sure actually." He admitted when all of a sudden Tobey decided that he wanted to get closer to the edge so he could get a closer look, but all of a sudden he got too close and leaned too far over the edge. "Tobey lookout!" Harry yelled but it was already too late as the little boy fell into the water with a splash.

Harry quickly leapt to his feet frantically inside a panic. He knew that his little brother couldn't swim. He wasn't sure what to do, if he called his parents they would know that he wasn't watching him properly, but he couldn't just let him drown either. "Hold on Tobey I'm coming!" Harry cried before he closed his eyes and jumped into the water forgetting that it was too deep for him as well.

Meanwhile Lily finally finished changing Eve's diaper and hoisted her into her arms before turning to look over at her husband. "Severus, where are the boys?" she questioned him anxiously.

"They're right over,.." Snape began as he started turning his head towards the dock when he realized that Harry and Tobey had disappeared. "Oh no." he began in a horrified gasp before he started running towards it. "Harry! Tobey!" he called anxiously. Meanwhile Harry had managed to open his eyes underwater while he still held his breath with all of his might as he searched for Tobey.

If he didn't hurry up they both were going to die. That's when all of a sudden Harry saw something under the water, but it wasn't his brother. It wasn't even a mermaid. At least he didn't _think_ that it was a mermaid. He just saw a glint of purple on what appeared to be an enormous sea creature of some kind even though he really didn't get a good look. However whatever it was raised its tail and lifted it out of the water.

Harry knew he couldn't hold his breath anymore and he popped his head back above the surface after the same long and purple scaly tail pushed him back up out of the water and rolled him onto the dock. Harry coughed and started spitting out water while Tobey started to cry. Whatever the creature was just saved both of their lives. Snape quickly rushed over to them and hoisted Tobey up inside his arms.

"Oh, thank God." He said as he breathed a sigh of relief and held his son closely.

"Dad,.." Harry began before he slowly got back up onto his feet. "Something was in the water. It saved us." He told him but Snape just shot a cross look at him.

"What do you think you were doing!?" he yelled. "You could have been killed!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry Dad but you don't understand you see_" he began.

"Silence!" he shouted. "I'm very ashamed of both of you! I could have lost you, and what do you think I would have done then!?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized again fighting the sudden urge to burst into tears. He was eight years old now he reminded himself, and too big to cry just because he was getting in trouble. He knew he deserved it. He should have called his parents when Tobey fell in the water. It was just as much his fault as it was Tobey's since he believed that he could handle the situation himself.

"I know." Snape began. "But that doesn't excuse your foolish behavior. After dinner you're going straight to bed with no nonsense, and no desserts or sweets until tomorrow for the both of you. And Tobey you will have a spanking and a two minute timeout for deliberately disobeying me as soon as we get onto the ship. Now come on Harry let's go." He told him as Harry slowly started walking away before stopping and glancing back over his shoulder.

What _was_ that thing in the water that had saved his and his brother's life and why had it done it? Harry wished that he could find out why, but he knew better than disobey his father. Especially when he was already angry with him. So he took a deep breath and sighed heavily before following his family onto the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Legend of Diamond Rock

 _Thanks for the reviews guys you're so awesome! Enjoy the next chapter and I hope you had a great Halloween! (I can't believe that Thanksgiving and Christmas is almost here!)_

Harry stood on top of the deck looking out to sea all hunched over the railing. They were on their way to the island that they would be vacationing on. The wind blew through Harry's hair as he continued thinking about that creature that was responsible for saving his life. Although he couldn't see as well as he wished he could have, the creature almost appeared to him to be like a dragon of some sort, but that was impossible. Dragons flew, they couldn't swim could they?

Besides dragons were terrifying and deadly creatures. An animal like that couldn't possibly be responsible for saving his life now could it? That's when all of a sudden his father walked over towards him. He and his wife had just finished putting Tobey and Eve down for their naps. Harry quickly turned his head and whirled around as he heard Snape's footsteps behind him.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Harry glanced up at him and simply nodded. "Good, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked him.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied before turning around again as Snape walked over to him and stood beside him.

"I just wanted to apologize for losing my temper and hollering at you before. I know that you were only trying to help your brother." He told him.

"It's alright, I deserved it." Harry said while avoiding eye contact with him and continuing to stare out to sea.

"Yeah but that's still no excuse for it. Do you forgive me?" he asked him as Harry silently nodded again. "Good." He told him as a few moments of silence passed over them. "I love you. You know that don't you?" he questioned him as Harry nodded again and Snape studied him with interest. "You know a conversation means that two people are supposed to talk." He told him.

"I'm sorry. I love you too." Harry began. "It's just that I can't stop thinking about what I saw down there. Or I mean what I _thought_ I saw." He told him.

"What do you mean? What did you think you saw?" Snape asked him.

"Well you're going to think that this is crazy, but I thought I saw a dragon." He told him.

"Ah,.. I see." Snape began. "Well that certainly _is_ interesting." He said.

"Are you saying it really could have been?" Harry questioned as he finally turned to look up at him.

"It's possible. Especially considering the legend." He replied.

"Come on Dad please tell me. We're on the ship and you promised me that you would." Harry said.

"I never said that I'd be the one to tell you, but I guess under the circumstances, it would be cruel not to." He began. "Anyway a long time ago pirates used to sail their ships out here." He told him.

"Why's that?" Harry wondered.

"Well why do pirates sail their ships anywhere? They want all the gold and riches they can find. Do you see that formation in the water out there?" Snape questioned as he pointed towards the boulder that caused Tobey to fall into the ocean.

"Yeah that's the one that Tobey was looking at." He replied with a nod.

"Well it's called Diamond Rock for a reason. Pirates used to sail here from all over the world because it was said to form diamonds. The biggest and reddest diamonds on the planet." He explained.

"Really it doesn't look _that_ big." Harry said with disbelief. "How could it have diamonds that big if it's not that big by itself?" he questioned.

"Because you're only looking at it from this dimension. You see the legend goes, if you're lucky enough to sail past that rock, then you'll enter a whole new dimension and be transported there." Snape told him. "Although, nobody has known to get past it before so nobody knows what's really different about it or if it really exists at all." He said.

Millions of questions started filling Harry's mind at once, but he decided to ask the first one that came into his mind. "Why hasn't anyone been known to get passed it?" he asked him.

"Because every time a ship started sailing anywhere near it, they would get burned to death by the breath of an enormous fire breathing dragon. The most dangerous and ferocious beats of them all,.. a Great Horned Spiked Tail." He said as Harry gulped.

"A Great Horned Spike tail?" he repeated questioningly with a nervous expression on his face.

"Yeah but I wouldn't worry about it too much. It's just an old fish tale. Dracologists have researched all the different types of dragons many times and they've found that no such animal has ever existed." He told him before he turned around and walked away leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Later on that day Harry went to go find his mother.

"You know Mum I've been thinking." He began before he took a deep breath. "Maybe this vacation wasn't such a good idea after all." He said.

"Why not sweetheart?" Lily began as she laid Eve down on top of her bed and started ripping apart her diaper. "I thought that you were really looking forward to it." He said.

"Yeah, but that's before I saw a dragon." He told her.

"Oh that? Yeah, your father told me about that. I probably wouldn't worry about it. It was probably just some kind of harmless sea monster or something. There aren't any dragons here." She said as she started pulling Eve's diaper off and made a disgusted face as the baby smiled up at her.

"I know what I saw!" Harry yelled angrily but realized that his mother was too busy playing with Eve to even notice him.

"Somebody's got a stinky diaper, yes she does!" she squealed in a high pitched voice before gently poking her in the belly as she started to smile and giggle at her. Harry decided to turn around and leave the room. Then all of a sudden Lily looked up and started turning her head.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying Harry?" she questioned before realizing the he had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Great Horned Spiked Tail

That night after dinner Harry laid awake flat on his back up on top of his bed. He knew that part of his punishment was going to bed at the same time as his brother and sister, but that didn't mean that he actually had to fall asleep. It was like that old saying went; _"You can lead a unicorn to water, but you can't make him drink it."_ Besides, there was way too much on his mind for him to go to sleep now.

He couldn't imagine that rock formation being deep enough to harvest such precious gems that his father described, but if it did how could it? What was that other dimension that all of the pirates tried sailing to but never got there? And if dragons were really so terrifying, why did one just save his life?" he wondered to himself.

Meanwhile his mother had just finished reading his baby sister a bedtime story, and was now telling her that it was time to go to sleep, in which (after much protest) she eventually did with a promise of a purple dummy being placed in her mouth as Lily kissed her forehead and told her goodnight while she laid her down inside her crib and told her to have pleasant dreams. Harry rolled over onto his side and glanced down at his little brother from the edge of his bed.

Tobey was already fast asleep clutching his fuzzy brown teddy bear (with chocolate brown eyes and a red bow under its neck) in one hand, and his soft green baby blanket in the other hand while he was snug and safe under the covers smiling in his sleep. Harry hated disturbing him, but after his mother had turned off the light and shut the door, Harry didn't know what else to do. So he turned around and climbed down the ladder and then climbed onto his brother's bunk.

"Tobey,.." he whispered before gently shaking him awake. "Tobey wake up." He told him as Harry's eyelids fluttered open and he grinned at Harry.

"Good morning!" he squealed excitedly while he begun to sit up.

"Shh!" Harry cried inside a whisper. "Be quiet you'll wake Eve up, and then we'll both be in trouble." He whispered. "Besides, it's not morning." He told him quietly.

"Then why did you wake me up?" he wondered.

"I couldn't sleep." Harry admitted sheepishly as he hung his head while Tobey just simply looked at him. "Can I sleep with you?" he asked him as Tobey quickly nodded in response before lying back down. "Thanks Tobey you're the best." He told him before crawling under the covers beside him. "Goodnight Tobey." He told him.

"Goodnight Harry." He said back before a moment of silence fell between them. "Harry?" he questioned.

"Yeah?" Harry questioned him back.

"I love you." He told him while one of his tiny hands touched his face and Harry gazed back down at him.

"I love you too." He said as Tobey opened his mouth wide and let out a sleepy yawn before cuddling up inside his chest and closing his eyes. Harry planted a soft and tender kiss on his forehead before taking off his glasses and setting them on the nightstand, then wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on the top of his head before the two boys drifted off to sleep together.

 _…._

Harry and Tobey woke up early the next morning to the sound of their baby sister standing up inside her crib and screaming her head off. Lily quickly rushed into the room while Eve held her hands out to her notifying her that she wanted to be picked up. Harry wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"Ugh, it sounds like something died in here." He said with a cough before waving his hand in front of his nose. Although that smell was unmistakably the stench of dirty diapers, and between Tobey's and Eve's, it would be no wonder if the smoke alarm set off. As Lily laid Eve down on the changing table and started tearing off her diaper, Harry figured that he'd better give his mother a hand by changing Tobey's.

He started rolling over and reaching for his glasses when all of a sudden he spotted the toddler standing in front of the nightstand and holding onto his glasses inside his tiny little hands. "Hey! Drop those, those are mine!" he snapped but it was already too late. The next thing that Harry heard was a tiny little snap and Tobey uttering the words; "Uh oh."

"Tobey!" Harry scolded. "How many times has Mum and Dad told you to keep your hands to yourself!?" he yelled when all of a sudden Tobey burst into tears and as Lily finished changing her daughter and hoisted her into her arms she went over to their bed to investigate. "Mum! Tobey broke my glasses!" he hollered.

"Well that serves you right, it's your own fault for leaving them in a place where he could reach them. Especially after I told you not to!" she scolded.

"But he still needs to learn to keep his hands off my stuff!" Harry shouted before he snatched the glasses away from Tobey who now had tears pouring down his cheeks.

"He's only a baby Harry, he doesn't know any better." Lily told him before Tobey raised up his arms to be picked up as well. Lily picked him up while adjusting her grip on both children. "Shh,.. it's alright baby, Mummy will get you all cleaned up and ready for breakfast."

She reassured him before she brushed away his tears and kissed his cheek and then carried both children out of the room. Now Harry was very angry. First Tobey had caused him to get in trouble last night, then nobody believed him or cared about the dragon he saw, and now his glasses were destroyed, and he was the one getting disciplined for it.

Harry narrowed his eyebrows and glared while he watched his mother leave. For once in his life he wished that he was an only child, that he didn't have any parents at all. He wanted to run away, that would make his parents sorry for treating him like this.

That is, if they even still cared about him at all. After breakfast (which Harry had remained silent the entire time not even making eye contact with any members of his family) Harry was eventually able to mend his glasses with a piece of Spello-Tape, although his glasses would never be in the same condition that they were.

Eventually the ship docked at the island and they set off on their way to the hotel. Harry was reluctantly walking along behind them wheeling his suitcase when all of a sudden he heard a low rumbling sound. He let out an astonished gasp and stopped. He quickly turned around and saw some leaves blowing away in the wind. "Whew, it was just the wind." He said as he started walking again but that's when all of a sudden a great big tail whipped down in front of him from out of nowhere.

Harry let out another loud gasp and widened his eyes. It was the same long purple thick tail that had saved his life with a set of tanned spikes running down it. All of a sudden Harry felt breath breathing down his neck. He nervously turned around again and this time he was face to face with a great big purple dragon. Harry gulped as he looked up at the top of its head and saw that it had a set of horns on either side of his head that were the same color as his spikes.

"The Great Horned, Spiked Tail." He breathed with bewilderment and disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; A New Adventure

Harry examined the creature more carefully. He had bright green eyes just like Harry did, and extremely long eyelashes that he blinked constantly. He also had wrinkly skin, long oval shaped ears, a slanted nose, long neck, a split tongue, and very long claws on each of his four feet. He let out a rather large snort and a puff of air shot out his nose while he breathed gently.

"You don't _look_ all that dangerous." Harry said as the creature slapped its tail down into the ground again. Harry quickly turned to look around again and realized that the rest of his family was gone. "Oh no! I've lost my family, I'm sorry but I've got to go!" he cried as he quickly turned to run away but then suddenly skidded to a stop inside the sand before turning back to look at the dragon.

"Or _do_ I?" he wondered to himself with a grin at this being the sort of adventure that he had been waiting for, a chance of a lifetime. He quickly walked back over to the creature and stuck out his hand. "Thank you for saving my life." He began as the dragon studied him and twitched his ears to and fro while Harry grew closer. "Don't' worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He assured him when all of a sudden the dragon lowered his head and bumped it up against Harry's palm.

"Wow!" Harry whispered inside a gasp before the animal closed his eyes as Harry started stroking his face and made what seemed to be like a growl and purr put together.

"Grr,.. grr,.." it said softly before Harry stopped and it opened its eyes again.

"My name's Harry, Harry Snape." Harry began. "You sure are a beautiful boy." He told it when all of a sudden it twitched its ears again and shook its head with a petrified shriek. "What? What is it?" he questioned it as he began to snort and toss its head while pawing the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were a girl." He told her as the creature finally stopped. "I meant that you were a beautiful girl then." He said.

"So what's your name? Or haven't you got one?" he asked her and she just simply looked at him and blinked her eyelashes again. "Well I have to call you something don't I?" he questioned before he turned to look back out at the ocean and glanced over at the rock formation about ten feet in front of him. "I know!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I'll call you Diamond. That sounds like a pretty name for a girl dragon." He said before he turned to face her again.

"So Diamond, where did you come from? I mean why have you been following me around?" Harry asked her when all of a sudden she knelt down onto the sand and knocked Harry onto her back with her enormous head. "Ouch!" Harry cried before he started rubbing his head. "Watch it! That hurt!" he exclaimed when all of a sudden Diamond stood back up and stretched out her enormous purple leathery wings before she rushed out towards the sea and then took flight into the air.

Harry struggled to hold on while she continued flapping her wings before she nudged him further and further onto the top of her back with her nose. Harry crouched down and grasped ahold of her back tightly. Too frightened to sit up or see the world below him while trembling from fright. "Please, please stop." He pleaded shutting his eyes tightly. "I want to get down." He told her but that's when suddenly he realized that something was different about the atmosphere around him.

As he finally decided to open his eyes and sit up again, he saw that the world below him was now covered with caves, old towns and houses, and finally the most obvious thing that stuck out to him were the pirate ships sailing on top of the water.

"Where, where am I?" Harry questioned with uncertainty and disbelief when all of a sudden Diamond came to a screeching halt fluttering her wings while she hovered in the air as a cannonball was blasted right towards them. Harry shut his eyes again and bit his lip. This time there was no escape. He really was going to die. He would never grow up to be a wizard or go to Hogwarts just like his parents did. However that's when Diamond surprised him by quickly turning around and diving straight down towards the ground with her nose pointing towards the water.

Just then there were two enormous splashes. One was caused by the cannonball as it hit the water, and the other was Diamond as she dived straight under it. Harry held his breath and opened his eyes and watched with astonishment as her feet instantly became webbed together. As Diamond kicked through the water she was able to push them bag up to the surface with her enormous strength. Harry took a big gasp of air as his head shot up out of the water followed by Diamonds, and then her whole entire body.

Diamond swam back towards the shore before climbing out of it and kneeling down on the sand so that her rider could dismount. Afterwards she stood up again and started shaking her body just like a dog did, along with flapping her wings dry and shaking both of her legs. Then Harry watched as her toes became unwebbed claws again.

"Phew, that was a close one." He began as he breathed a sigh of relief while stroking her nose. "I've never seen a dragon quite like you before, but I like you." He told her as she nudged against his cheek and then begun licking his face making him laugh. "Maybe when I get home, Mum and Dad will let me keep you." He said before he stopped to turn back around. "That is, if I ever _do_ get back home." He said suddenly wishing that he would have stayed with his parents and the rest of his family.

Meanwhile Lily and Snape had just checked into their hotel. Snape used the room key to unlock their room before Lily carried Tobey and Eve inside. "Alright, let's go ahead and unpack first and then maybe we can all go swimming." Lily began as they all went inside together as Snape held the front door open for them.

"You did remember to pack your swimsuit didn't you Harry?" he questioned before he suddenly looked behind him and realized that there wasn't anybody there. "Uh Lily," he began to his wife. "this may seem like a strange question and I don't want you to get upset or worry or anything, but where's Harry? He's not behind me." He told her.

"What!?" she asked him anxiously before quickly whirling around.

"Harry's not here." Snape began worriedly. "He's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Search Party

 _Gee thanks guys for all the new reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys rock! And yeah, this is my favorite one of the series so far next to the original one and makes the most sense so I'm glad you're enjoying it! (not that I didn't like how the other ones turned out and the specials so far were pretty good although not the best) anyway, here's the next chapter!_

 _Oh and yes Diamond is a great name for a dragon and I think it's pretty neat that Harry named her after the legend._

"Lily, take care of the kids!" Snape cried before he rushed out of the room as Lily began to worry. The last time he had left her she wasn't sure if he was coming back.

"Daddy?" Tobey asked him questioningly while he reached his little arms out towards the door as he watched his father leave and Eve began to fuss. Lily kissed each of her children on top of the head and held them tightly.

"It's alright children, your father and brother will be just fine." Lily assured them trying to hide the fact that her heart was pounding against her chest and she was frightened more than she ever had been before. In fact not only was she trying to hide that fact from them, but herself as well.

Snape quickly rushed back into the elevator and pushed the button that would take him to the lobby. "I shouldn't have been so hard on him." He muttered to himself before the doors shut and a few moments later they opened up again with a ding. Snape pushed his way past the people that were trying to get on and he approached the front desk breathing heavily.

"Hullo, I'm looking for my son. My eldest. I got to my room with my wife and two other children before I even realized that he was missing because I thought he was following us." He explained.

"I see, well I need a physical description of the missing person." The wizard behind the counter said.

"He's eight years old, has black hair, green eyes, round glasses with a black rim, a missing tooth, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Is that enough information?" he questioned without even thinking about it before he quickly regretted it after seeing the look on his face.

"Oh my God, is your son Harry Potter?" he asked him with a bewildered gasp when all of a sudden Snape had had finally reached his breaking point. He quickly grabbed the wizard by the collar of his shirt and withdrew his wand and pointed it at him.

"Listen!" he snapped. "I am sick and tired of you people always following my son around and idolizing him like the freaking paparazzi!" he yelled. "The point is that he's just a boy and he's out there all alone by himself! Isn't his life more important than some stupid scar on his forehead that he got when he was a baby!? I mean in case you've forgotten my wife has one too, but yet you leave her completely alone! Why can't you just leave him alone, and have enough decency to help me find my boy!?" he hollered as the man ducked his head away from him and held up his hands.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter sir!" he cried shakily.

"The name's Snape, Severus Snape, and you'll do well to remember that!" he spat.

"Yes Sir Mr. Snape!" he exclaimed.

"Good, now help me find my boy!" he shouted.

 _…._

Harry huddled closely to Diamond. "Look girl," he began. "I'm not sure where we are, but I think you better find some place to hide and stay out of sight for a while. I don't want you to get hurt, and I'll be alright by myself." He told her before he backed away from her. She bowed her head and quickly turned around before giving out a loud screech, spreading her wings, and taking flight back into the air. Harry stood and watched her for a moment and told himself that she was headed towards one of the caves, so that he would remember where to find her.

Then Harry blinked himself out of his trance before turning back around and setting off down the muddy dirt road. "Excuse me," he began loudly as he passed by a bunch of people. "can anyone tell me where I am!?" he cried when suddenly everyone stopped and turned to look at the small toothless boy. That's when suddenly a plump old man with golden teeth rushed over to him.

"What is a healthy young lad doing out here by yerself?" he questioned. "Where be yer mother and yer father?" he asked him as Harry secretly wondered why he was talking so funny.

"I,.. I don't know." He began nervously with a quick shake of his head.

"It's not good for such a young man to be out here by himself. There be pirates around these waters." He said.

"P-P-P-Pirates?" Harry stammered questioningly before remembering the pirate ships that he had seen in the water and the cannonball that had almost gotten him killed.

"That's right boy! They'd have you for a midnight snack they would! That is if a dragon didn't get to you first!" he told him. "Now what be your name son?" he questioned as Harry instantly thought of his father when he had called him this. "Uh,.. Harry." He said after thinking it over for a moment. "Harry Snape." He told him still with disbelief that he had almost forgotten his own name.

"Well then Harry come with me, old Mick Jones will keep you safe!" he exclaimed as he placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry began to follow him even though his parents had always told him that he shouldn't talk to strangers. He figured that once he had explained the life or death situation to them later that they would understand. So he thanked Mick Jones and allowed him to lead him inside a local pub.

 _…._

Lily stood in her hotel room and looked out the window as it started to rain. Both of her other children were fast asleep, and her husband was out in this dreary weather with a squad of dark wizard captures to search for Harry. Snape figured that he better have backup in case their son really was in danger. Lily took a deep breath and sighed heavily before hanging her head and feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

That's when suddenly the door opened and Snape stepped inside of the room. Lily quickly hurried over to him unaware of the fact that the reason he was avoiding eye contact with her was because he had a solemn expression on his face. He slowly turned his head back over to look at her.

"So what happened? Did they find him?" she asked him.

"No, I'm afraid not." He began. "Uh Lily there's something that I_" he began but Lily quickly interjected.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure that they will eventually." She said.

"Lily,.." Snape began.

"I mean he's only eight years old. He couldn't have gotten too far could he?" she questioned him.

"Lily please, listen to me." He said. "I'm afraid that I have bad news." He said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked him worriedly. "What kind of bad news?" she asked him.

"Well the police _did_ find Harry's suitcase." He began.

"That isn't bad news, that's great! Maybe that means that Harry is closer than we think!" she exclaimed eagerly while her face lit up with excitement.

"I'm afraid I'm not finished." He told her as he watched all of the joy and excitement drain out of her eyes and he felt his heart start to break for her. "They found it next to a pile of dragon footprints. Footprints that appeared to have been left by a Great Horn Spiked Tail." He told her.

"What!? No!" Lily cried before she stepped away from him.

"Shh,.. you'll wake the kids." He told her.

"I don't care! There is no such thing as a Great Horned Spiked Tail, all of the dracologists said so!" she yelled when suddenly Tobey began to wake up and raised his head up to look at her.

"I know, and that's what I thought to. But it appears as if I was wrong. I'm sorry Lily, but Harry is never coming back." He said as he felt a tear roll down his cheek before he held out his arms and Lily collapsed into them and start to sob inside his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Mick Jones

Harry followed Mick into the bar, unaware of the fact that both of his parents thought he was dead and mourning over him. Mick told Harry to wait over by one of the tables while he ordered them some drinks. Harry protested about this at first but Mick explained that he would only be getting him some ice water. As Harry sat down he saw something out of the corner of his eye watching him.

Or rather _someone_. He quickly turned his head and saw a little girl about his age with long golden hair all in locks, a pure white face and skin, with bright blue eyes and long black eyelashes, and wearing a fancy golden dress with a black bow tied around it that matched her shoes. Harry couldn't understand why she was staring at him until he remembered that she must be staring at his scar even though she probably didn't understand what it meant since he was amongst muggles now.

Harry quickly turned his head again and saw Mick carrying their glasses over to the table. "Excuse me sir," he began. "who is that girl back there?" he asked him while he sat the glasses down on top of the surface. Mick turned his head and arched his neck while he tried seeing behind Harry.

"I don't see anybody." He said before Harry started turning his head.

"She's right over_" he began pointing his thumb backwards as he turned to look over his shoulder. Just then Harry's eyes widened with amazement and disbelief. "There." He finished with uncertainty after realizing that the little girl that he had seen before he magically disappeared. Maybe there were some witches and wizards around here after all. However he knew better than to ask.

"I think that ya must have swallowed too much seawater when ye fell in the ocean Harry." Mick told him before he sat down as Harry quickly turned back around.

"How did you know about that?" he questioned him.

"Because I was on the ship when Captain Kit blasted that cannonball at you. Amazing that dragon you were riding didn't try to kill ya." He said.

"Who's Captain Kit?" Harry asked him.

"Ya mean to tell me that you've never heard of him? Boy, you must really be lost after all lad. He's just one of the most notorious pirates who ever lived, with the exception of his grandfather of course. I should know, I be his first mate." He said.

"Well then why did you and him try and have me and Diamond killed!?" Harry yelled with a gasp of horror as Mick heaved a heavy sigh and hung his head.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to. I just didn't realize what a nice little lad that you were, and I'm sure Kit didn't either. He just didn't want to take any chances with that dragon of yours. Nasty beasts those creatures are!" he exclaimed.

"Diamond's not, she's my friend. She's the one that brought me here, I guess she realized that I wanted to run away." Harry told him.

"Really? Why would a nice little lad like you want to do that for? Why you should be happy that you even have a family. Kit and I are both orphans we are. In fact we both had the same parents." Mick told him.

"That means that you must be brothers." Harry realized. "I have a brother too. A little brother, and a sister." He said.

"Then why did you want to run away from a nice little family like that?" Mick wondered as Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Because I was mad at them. Mum and Dad only care about Tobey and Eve, they don't care about me anymore." He said sadly.

"Now I'm almost a hundred percent sure that that isn't true. They must be worried sick about you." Mick told him as Harry plainly shrugged.

"Or maybe just plain sick _of_ me." He began. "Can't I stay with you?" he asked him.

"Gee Harry I don't know. I think yer better off with yer mother and yer father." He began. "Besides, I'm not sure what Kit would think about a little boy yer size coming and joining our crew. It's a very dangerous career piracy, especially for a small little boy with a strange mark on his forehead." He finished as Harry breathed another sigh.

"I was afraid that you were going to say that." He said before slowly turning his head away from him.

"Now hold on a second there, that doesn't mean that I don't want to help you." Mick told him.

"Really?" Harry questioned with uncertainty and disbelief as he turned to look back at him. "But you're a pirate. I thought that all pirates were evil and mean." He said.

"Yeah well I thought the same about dragons until I heard about yer little friend." Mick began as Harry grinned at the thought of somebody else calling his dragon little. Mick stifled a laugh before he continued on. "Anyway, don't go believing all that nonsense. Not all of us are like that. We only become that way when somebody tries to kill us or steal our treasure. Most of us anyway. In fact most of us are pretty decent fellows if you really get to know us." He explained.

"What about Captain Kit?" Harry questioned.

"Well he's a little unpredictable I'll admit. But he's always been a great big brother to me. Ever since I can remember he's been looking out for me and the rest of the crew. I'm sure when he finds out that you don't have anywhere to go, he'll let you stay. Just as long as you let me do the talking." He said as Harry's face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Thanks Mick." Harry said as the old pirate grinned back at him. "Oh, but you wouldn't let anything happen to my dragon will you?" he asked him.

"I'm afraid that I can't promise that Harry, after all who knows what will happen to her in a place like this with there being a bunch of pirates and all." Mick began as his grin suddenly vanished and Harry frowned while he hung his head. "However, I'll let Kit know that she's perfectly harmless and that he shouldn't be afraid of her and try to harm her himself." Mick told him as Harry smiled up at him again. "Now come on, let's go." He told him before they finished their drinks, got up from the table and left the pub together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Captain Kit

Lily hardly had anything to eat that evening. She had already lost her first husband several years ago, and now the aurors were telling her that she had lost her son. Although a part of her was convinced that Harry was still alive. For she knew that he was a smart young wizard, and he couldn't have possibly been gobbled up by a dragon. He was too clever to let that happen to him.

She knew that she wouldn't allow herself to have any fun on her vacation until Harry was safe in her arms again. She told her husband this while removing her clothes that night. "Listen, I want Harry to still be alive as much as you do, but I'm afraid we've got to be a little bit more realistic." He told her.

"Were wizards Severus, I don't think that you can get anymore unrealistic than that." She told him before she pulled down the covers and climbed into bed. "I'm just not sure what we're going to tell the kids. Well, Tobey at least. He's old enough to understand that Harry's not here, but not yet old enough to grasp the possibility that he might be dead. Eve can't even talk yet so I don't think that I have to explain anything to her." She said before Snape pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and climbed in beside her.

"Why don't you just tell him that Harry went to Heaven?" Snape questioned.

"I can't do that Severus." Lily whispered softly. "Even though Harry got angry with Tobey before he left, they're still brothers and Tobey loves him. He would wonder why Harry left him and think that it was his fault since he broke his glasses. That is if he even remembered that, but I don't want to take that chance." She said before she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm scared Severus, Harry's never run away from home before. I should have paid more attention to him when he was still around." She said as Snape wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh come on Lily it wasn't your fault. Tobey and Eve are still little and they need your attention more than he does. I'm the one who's really to blame. If I had just sat Harry down and told him that then this would have never happened." He told her.

"I want my baby back Severus." Lily began as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I really miss him." She sniffed.

"Oh sweetheart I know you do, and I miss him too. But you know as well as I do that the Lord works in mysterious ways. Harry told us when he had given our daughter her middle name it was because he believed that he had faith that God would watch out for us. And even though it's hard, right now, we've got to be able to too." He told her before he pressed his lips to her temple and kissed her again before resting his chin on the top of her head and then the two of them drifted off to sleep together.

….

Harry followed Mick down to the dock. That's when he suddenly had a terrible flashback of his younger brother falling into the water and almost drowning, although he didn't tell Mick this, but unaware that he had suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you alright back there Harry?" Mick questioned before stopping to turn his head back and look at him. "Not frozen are ya?"

"What?" Harry questioned back before he suddenly stopped and stared. He quickly rubbed his eyes to make sure that they weren't deceiving him, but there standing beside him, sure enough plain as day, was that little girl he had seen from the pub. Harry widened his eyes and stared at her before Mick grew a confused and bewildered look on his face.

"Do I have something in me teeth or something?" he questioned him.

"No, there she is again, down there, beside you." Harry told him as it was now the little girl's turn to act confused. She pointed to her chest and mouthed the word.

 _"Me?"_ while widening her eyes with uncertainty and disbelief.

The instant Mick glanced down to look at her she disappeared. Harry arched his eyebrows with confusion. What was going on here? Was he going mad or something? Apparently Mick thought so too because the next thing he told Harry was that the sooner they got him back home the better so his parents could give him a mental evaluation. Harry stepped onto the ship behind Mick when all of a sudden a red skinny dog with a bushy tail ran over to greet them.

He also had on a purple bandana around his neck. He barked energetically before jumping up on Harry wagging his tail. "Wags no, get down!" Mick ordered before the dog immediately leapt off of Harry and jumped back down on the ground. "Are ya alright there Harry? I'm sorry about that but Wags is perfectly harmless, he just loves to meet new people. He belongs to Kit." He explained.

"Ah that's alright I'm used to it. I have a dog at home. Although he's much smaller and not as obedient as that one is." Harry explained when all of a sudden a man with short black hair, brownish black eyes, and a shaggy black beard (not grey like Mick's was) emerged from a cabin. He also had golden teeth like Mick did, but Harry didn't believe for a second that he was older than Mick as he had claimed he was, for he still had all of his hair and looked much younger than he did.

He was wearing a white shirt with puffy white sleeves, a brown overcoat, black pants, and a black sash a crossed his shirt with a long sword in his back pocket and two silver pistols on either side of his holster. Finally, he had a pair of black boots on his feet. "There ya are Mick!" he exclaimed in a deep mighty voice before walking over to him. "I've been looking all over for ya!" he cried when suddenly he stopped at the sight of Harry.

"And I see that ya've kidnapped this young man as well! Well we'll shanghai him to join our crew then! Now that Willy's only got one eye, we need another young fellow to fight for our ship and defend our treasure!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't shanghai Harry sir, I brought him here because he needs our help." Mick explained as the enormous grin began to slowly vanish off his brother's face.

"Oh." He began. "Oh I see. What be the problem lad?" he questioned loudly as Harry gave out a rather loud petrified gasp and ducked behind Mick.

"Please Kit, yer scaring him! He's a really nice young lad, but I'm afraid that he's lost his folks sir." Mick told him.

"So then, what do ya want from me?" Kit asked him.

"Please Captain, can Harry stay here with us until we find his family for him? You remember what it was like back when our Mum and Dad died, and right now we're the only ones he's got beside that purple dragon of his." Mick pleaded.

"Did you just say dragon?" Kit questioned him eagerly.

"Now Kit, it's not what it looks like." Mick began.

"He's that kid we saw yesterday! That dragon of his almost killed us and now you're trying to defend them both!?" he exclaimed before all of a sudden Harry stepped out in front of him not being able to take it anymore.

"Diamond wasn't trying to kill you, she wouldn't harm a fly!" he told him.

"A dragon's a dragon. Nasty and foul bloody bastards they are!" Kit hollered back at him.

"You shouldn't judge somebody before you get to know them!" Harry yelled making Kit suddenly feel taken aback with surprise. "I mean, you don't even _know_ Diamond, but you're already judging her just because of some rumors and stories that you've heard about her. I've heard the same rumors about pirates, but Mick proved me wrong." Harry told him before he narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him.

"Well I have to say that you're a brave young lad for talking to me like. Especially since I could shoot you." Kit told him.

"Go ahead," Harry began. "I'm not scared! I already survived the killing curse by an evil dark wizard when I was a baby, so a bullet won't be very much different." He told him.

"Did you just say wizard?" Kit asked anxiously before starting to back away from him and feeling his lip begin to quiver.

"That's right, I'm a wizard. Didn't I mention that?" Harry questioned.

"Oh great going Mickey!" Kit hollered sarcastically. "I trusted you to go out and find my treasure and you brought a wizard aboard our ship! Nice, some brother you are!" he cried with a wave of his hand before he started backing away from him.

"I'm sorry Kit but I didn't know that Harry was a wizard." Mick said. "He just seemed like a nice little lad who needed our help." He told him before Kit stopped and looked down at Harry.

"Very well, if I promise to let you stay, you've got to promise me that you won't sell my soul to the devil!" he exclaimed as Harry chuckled.

"Don't worry I won't!" he exclaimed.

"And don't be wise with me either!" Kit spat before he turned around and glared at him. "Any funny business, and you'll be spending the night with the fishes!" he yelled before he withdrew one of his pistols and fired it into the air. Harry gulped as a pigeon dropped down dead. "Are we clear?" he questioned him as Harry rapidly nodded in response.

"Yes Sir Captain Kit." He replied nervously.

"Good,.." he began with a sneer before turning his head to look back over at his "younger" brother. "Oh and one more thing Mick, you're in charge of the little brat while he's with us." He told him before he turned around and stormed back towards the cabin and slammed the door behind him. Harry turned to glance back up at Mick.

"You should see him when he's having a _bad_ day." He remarked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Deal

 _Thanks again for all the positive feedback guys! And yeah Harry is a rather brave little boy isn't he? I mean considering what he's up against. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, hope you enjoy the next chapter as well!_

Harry watched as Kit came out of his cabin again. He burst through the door wearing a black pirate hat on top of his head this time and carrying a bottle of some sort inside his right hand as he walked over towards the wheel. He bit off the cork before spitting it out again. Harry suddenly realized that he had made him really angry. Then he turned to look back up at Mick.

"What's that that he's got in his hand?" Harry began questioningly. "I mean what is he drinking?" he wondered as he turned back to watch Kit lean his head back and take a humongous gulp.

"Oh that?" Mick began. "That's rum. That's a pirate's favorite drink that is." He explained.

"Rum." Harry repeated.

"Yeah, but don't think that yer getting a single drop of it! Yer mum and dad probably would have me tried and hanged if I allowed that." He said as Harry turned back to look at Kit who was now taking ahold of the wheel with both hands.

"He's an awfully grumpy man isn't he?" he questioned.

"Yeah, most of the time he is." Mick admitted.

"Then why don't you just leave?" Harry asked as he glanced back up at him. "You know, find another ship to be on?" he asked him.

"Because for one he's my brother and I wouldn't just leave him first mate less." He began. "And for two, although I'll admit it isn't very often, but every once and awhile Kit shows his softer side. I mean poor Wags was abandoned when he was a puppy. Kit found him chained up to some tree in the middle of the woods." He explained.

"But why would anyone do something like that?" Harry questioned him with astonishment and disbelief.

"Who knows?" Mick questioned him back with a shrug. "I may be a pirate, but that doesn't mean that I'm heartless like the hopeless soul that left the poor dog out there to die." He began. "And even though ninety percent of the time it doesn't look like it, but Kit's not either. He took him in and gave him a home. He took him in, fed him, and nursed him back to health he did." He told him.

"Really?" Harry questioned him as Mick nodded. "Well why did he name him Wags?" he asked him as Mick chuckled.

"That shouldn't be any mystery to ya. He named him Wags, because there's hardly ever a time when he's not wagging his tail. Ironic that he would still trust humans after what happened, but I guess that's a dog for ya. That's why they call 'em man's best friend. However humans on the other hand work differently. In fact it is for that very reason that I don't blame Kit for losing his trust in people. Animals make a lot more sense they do." He said. "All they care about is making you happy, and all they want to do is love and be loved." He said,

"Uh Mick,.." Harry began with uncertainty. "what happened to Kit to make him lose his trust in humans?" he asked him before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily while he hung his head.

"I'm afraid that I can't tell ya that Harry." He said.

"Why not?" Harry asked him.

"I promised him that I wouldn't. And I never break me promises. Especially towards me own brother." He said as he started to raise his head again and realized that his friend had disappeared. "Huh? Harry?" he questioned him before he let out an astonished horrified gasp as he saw the little boy walking straight towards the man behind the wheel. "Oh no," he began as he placed his hands on top of his head. "I don't know who he'll shoot first, me or Harry." He said to himself with concern as he quickly ran towards the front of the ship.

Kit glanced down at his compass before realizing the small person standing beside him. He made a disgusted face and winced while he glanced down at him. "Oh you again, wizard boy." He muttered under his breath. "What do _you_ want?" he asked him reluctantly with a groan. Harry suddenly realized that the man had reminded him of someone, although he couldn't really figure out who. Harry turned to look out to sea before blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

"What are you doing?" he asked him.

"What kind of stupid ridiculous question is that? I'm steering the ship, I'm the captain." He said.

"I meant, where are you trying to go?" Harry questioned him again.

"What difference does that make to you, it's none of your damn business!" he hollered.

"I'm sorry Captain Kit, I just wanted to help you. You know, like you helped save Wags." Harry told him as he glanced back up at him and gazed into his eyes. "That was a wonderful thing to do, and I'm sure he's grateful for it." He told him.

"Well,.. I,.." Kit began nervously. "It was the spur of the moment decision." He told him. "Now go away and leave me alone. A lad yer size couldn't do anything useful anyway." He said before he turned back around.

"Uh, I defeated a dark an evil wizard before remember? And that was back when I was a baby. That's why I have this scar on my forehead." Harry told him as Kit quickly glanced over at it.

"It looks like a lightning bolt." He told him.

"I know." Harry began as he touched it. "I'm very famous for it back where I'm from." He said.

"Oh really now? Where is that?" Kit asked him.

"The future." Harry replied as Kit turned and stared at him gaping his mouth wide open at him. Harry realized that it had sounded rather foolish even after he had said it.

"So it's true then. The legend of Diamond Rock, the alternate dimension really exists." He said.

"I guess it does." Harry began.

"That must mean that the jewles exist too. Have you seen a cave around here by any chance?" he asked him.

"Yes, I _think_ so. I think that's where my dragon went." He told him.

"Alright lad I'll make a deal with ya, you help me get to the cave and find the treasure chest inside of it and I'll not only split some of the treasure with ya, I'll help get ya home as well." He told him.

"How do I know that you're telling me the truth?" Harry asked him.

"Listen lad, I may be a lot of things. A scurvy scallywag, a pillager, and a rotten old bastard, but one thing about me that my brother and I have in common is that I never go back on my word." He told him with a shake of his head. "And if I'm lying to ya, I promise that you can shoot me afterwards." He said. "Deal?" he questioned with a grin as Harry grinned back at him and nodded.

"Alright, deal." He agreed before he turned around to run away.

"Hey Harry," Kit began as he turned back around to look at him as Harry stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"Yer,.. yer alright for a kid." He told him.

"Thanks," Harry began. "and you're alright for a pirate." He finished.

"And what it's worth, I'm sorry. About the way that I acted earlier. Yer a very lucky lad you are. And I'm sure that yer parents are very proud of ya." He told him before he whirled back around and looked out to sea again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Mermaids!

 _Thanks guys! I can already tell that this story is going to be much longer than my previous ones in the series since there is still so much to tell. I'm glad you're enjoying it, and if you're interested I'm working on a new idea. If you love the movie Muppet Treasure Island and pirates as much as I do, I think I'll be starting The New Adventures of Long John Silver and Jim Hawkins today as well._

 _By the way, I sort of modeled Harry's and Kit's relationship after Long John and Jim since I am a fan of both. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave any more comments, questions, and positive/negative concerns as long as it's constructive!_

Later on that day Harry felt his stomach begin to rumble. He hadn't eaten anything since the day before and so he went to find Mick to ask him if he could get anything to eat, but ended up bumping into Kit instead. "Oh there ya are Harry, I was just going to go look for you." He began. "Mick just made anchor and he's going off to get us something good to eat!" He told him with a proud grin.

"Good, I'm starving!" Harry exclaimed as he breathed a sigh of relief. "What are we eating?" he began questioningly. "I'm not picky or anything, just as long as it feels my stomach." He said.

"Fish, trout particularly. Mick went fishing. It's better him than me. That's why I'm glad that I'm the captain and he's the first mate. He's got all of the dirty work to do." Kit told him.

"Why, what's so hard about going fishing?" Harry wondered.

"Well you may have a mark shaped like a lightning bolt, but you're not as exactly as fast as lightning are you?" Kit questioned him back as Harry stared at him blankly before he leaned his face in towards him. "There be mermaids in these waters." He whispered.

"Mermaids." Harry repeated with disbelief as Kit grinned at him. "Well, what's wrong with mermaids?" he questioned.

"Well they may be beautiful but they're dangerous, and they don't like anyone stealing their fish! I've never seen any deadlier women than mermaids. That is if yer a man. They try to lure ya in with their beauty before going in for the kill." He said spookily that made Harry give a horrified gasp.

"Don't worry lad, that's just another good reason that I have Wags aboard my ship, he's my most trustworthy and faithful companion he is. He would lay down his life for me and my crew." He told him when Harry suddenly remembered something.

"Uh, Captain Kit,.." he began. "I've been seeing this little girl around. But apparently I'm the only one that can see her." He finished when all of a sudden Kit eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh really, what did she look like?" he questioned him anxiously.

"She had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes with long black eyelashes." Harry told him.

"That's not possible." Kit said with wonder and amazement while he shook his head.

"Why not?" Harry asked him.

"Because the girl that you're describing died a long time ago." He told him before he turned around and walked away leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Did this mean that he had seen a ghost? And if he had who was she? What was she like when she was alive? Or was he really going mad after all?

Meanwhile Lily and Severus had gone into town reporting their missing child everywhere they went. Although they weren't sure even then if it would do any good. Still, Lily would have done anything she could to have Harry back in her arms again if there was still even the slightest possibility that he was alive. Although after a lot of protest, Snape eventually talked her in going swimming down in the pool with him and their other two children.

After all, just because she didn't have Harry with her didn't mean that she had to neglect her other two children and have a little bit of fun spending time with them. For she knew if she hadn't that would have been the same problem that caused her to get into this situation in the first place.

Back in the early eighteen hundreds Harry was unaware that his parents were so worried about him, even though he realized that they probably were looking for him. Even though he was having the time of his life, that didn't take away from the fact that he missed them and his little brother and sister very much. He realized that he shouldn't have gotten so mad at his little brother for breaking his glasses. After all, his mother was right.

It was an accident and he was just a little kid who didn't know any better yet. It was Harry's own fault that he left them out within his reach. Harry breathed a heavy sigh while Mick continued to fish down by the shoreline. Just when he started to wonder about what dragons ate, and how Diamond filled her enormous stomach, all of a sudden there was a great screech. Harry looked up to see his dragon soaring down out of the sky and lifting a fish out of the water with her claws and then flying away again.

Kit tilted his head back and looked up at the sky while he stood in front of the wheel with his dog at his side. Wags stood up on his hind legs and put his front paws over the railing. "My, what a beautiful creature." Kit said to himself before scratching his dog behind his ears while he started to wag his tail and pant happily. That's when suddenly he leapt back down onto the ground and his whole entire demeanor changed. He stopped wagging his tail and arched his back.

All of his fur stood up on end as he lowered his head and started to growl. Kit quickly glanced over at him with a look of concern and worriment on his face. "What's the matter boy?" he asked him when suddenly some kind of fish flew up into the air and grabbed ahold of the side of his ship. She had blonde hair and dark green eyes that matched her scaly green tail that she swayed from side to side.

"Oh no, mermaids!" Kit exclaimed inside a horrified gasp. "Mermaids!" he hollered on the top of his lungs as a bunch of other half woman half fish creatures leapt up into the air and grabbed onto the ship. That's when all of a sudden a slender young man appeared. He had short red hair, (with a match bandana) one dark brown eye (with the other eye socket having a black eyepatch over it) a red goatee, and one wooden leg.

He was also dressed in a blue and white striped shirt and had on a red vest with a golden earring pierced through his right ear. "Willy there you are, where's Mick, we need to remove anchor now! We're under attack!" he yelled.

"He just came onto the ship Captain, I'm afraid that he pissed those pretty young females off big time!" Willy exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Kit cried. "Willy, make sure that Mick and Harry are safe, then I want the whole entire crew loading the cannons as quickly as possible understand!?" he yelled as Willy quickly saluted him. "Aye, aye Captain!" he cried before he turned around and ran away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; Elizabeth

 _Thank you very much! I wanted to try something new, fresh, and original so I'm really glad you're enjoying it! Here's the next chapter, which by the way just a quick note; it's rather sad actually._

Kit quickly took command of his ship and started spinning the wheel as fast as he could while Mick and Willy loaded their cannons. "Can I help?" Harry asked them.

"I'm sorry Harry but it's a bit too dangerous for ya, better wait in the cabin." Mick told him while he dropped the cannonball inside of it and placed his hands over his ears as he lit the fuse. Harry watched as the cannonball shot out of the cannon and hit a mermaid as it flew up just before it could get a good grip on the ship. Then he slowly turned around and ran away.

"I can't do anything right." He said sadly as he walked into Kit's cabin. That's when all of a sudden he spotted something glimmering on top of his desk. As he walked closer to it, he realized that it was a golden locket with the name "Elizabeth" engraved upon it in shiny silver letters. "Elizabeth." Harry whispered with astonishment and disbelief. "That must be the girl that I saw." He said to himself.

That's when all of a sudden everything went quiet. That was until Kit walked in on him. "What are you doing in here!?" he yelled as Harry anxiously glanced up at him. The last thing that he wanted to do was anger him again.

"I—I,.." he stammered while gaping his mouth open at him. "Mick told me to go wait in the cabin." He began. "I'm sorry, but he didn't specify which one." He explained as Kit rolled his eyes at him.

"Ah, that figures." He muttered under his breath.

"Please Captain I _have_ to know, was Elizabeth the name of the girl who died?" He questioned him before he took a deep breath and sighed sadly.

"Aye." He began. "She was my little sister." He told him.

"I'm sorry Kit, I didn't know." Harry told him while quickly shaking his head. "I mean I didn't realize_"

"It's alright lad, it wasn't yer fault. Ya didn't know." Kit told him.

"Why did she die? And how come Mick didn't mention her when I told him that _I_ had a little sister?" Harry asked him.

"I didn't really expect him to remember her. He was just a baby when she died. A tiny little thing he was." He began. "Come on lad, sit down on my bunk. You might as well know the whole story now that ya've found the locket." He told him as Harry followed him over to the bed and sat down a crossed from him. "Anyway, I was only three years old when Elizabeth was born.

I called her Lizzie. In fact I was the only one allowed to call her that. Mum called her Elizabeth Anne, or Annie since that was her middle name. Lizzie and I were as close as two people could be, and I loved her more than anything else in the world. Then one day after Mickey was born, we noticed that strange things began to happen to us whenever Lizzie was around." He told him.

"Like what?" Harry inquired suddenly very interested.

"Well even though I loved her, Lizzie wasn't perfect." Kit began with a quick shake of his head. "Not anywhere close to it even." He said.

"Nobody's perfect." Harry began. "Only God is." He told him.

"We're getting off the subject. This has nothing to do about God." Kit began again. "Anyway, Lizzie was a very spoiled five year old child, and whenever she didn't get her way, she would get these major temper tantrums she would, she would cause books to fly off of the shelves, and break all of our mother's expensive China." He said as Harry's eyes began to widen.

"Like a witch!" he cried with a gasp.

"Exactly. Now both our parents were church going people they were, and when they suspected little Lizzie of witchcraft, they swore that Satan had stolen her soul away from her and in return they would all be damned to Hell." He said.

"But now all witches and wizards are bad people." Harry said as Kit nodded.

"I know that, and neither are pirates. However it wasn't good enough for Mum and Dad to have a witch born into their family." He said.

"So what happened?" Harry asked him.

"Well one night our house was attacked by pirates. Said that they wanted Lizzie and if they surrendered her to them the rest of us would survive. The word had gotten out about Lizzie's powers and they feared that she had come from the devil himself, and that they'd better destroy her before she'd destroy them and the rest of the world just like the prophecy had stated. So in fear for their own lives and Mick's and mine, they did what they asked and handed her over." He explained.

"You mean they sentenced their own daughter to death?" Harry questioned with disbelief.

"I tried to stop them, I tried to tell them that Lizzie was the sweetest little girl that I knew and that she wouldn't hurt a fly, but they wouldn't listen to me. In fact they nearly beat me to death for trying to save her life." Kit told him.

"That's terrible," Harry began. "you were just trying to protect her." He said.

"I know." Kit began before he hung his head. "Afterwards they burned her body alive and fed her to the sharks. At least that's how the story goes, I never actually found out if it was true myself. All I knew is that I had lost my precious baby sister and I would never see her again. I vowed at that moment that as the grandson of Edward Teach, I would become a pirate just like him and seek out my revenge." He told him before he looked back up at Harry.

"Wait a minute, Edward Teach? That's Blackbeard." Harry realized.

"I know. By the way I never really introduced myself. The name's Christopher Edward Jones." He began. "Although personally I think Captain Kit Bruiser suits me better." He said with a grin before he stood back up and walked over to his desk and picked up the locket. "Here, I think that Lizzie would want you to have this." He said before he gave it to Harry. "Just as a little memento of yer time here with us on The Great Baron." He explained.

"Thank you." Harry told him although he knew that he wouldn't be caught dead wearing it.

"Like I said, as soon as we find my grandfather's long lost treasure I'll take ya home myself. That's where ya belong anyway, and then ya need to take care of yer little brother and sister for me. Because ya don't realize how precious they are until their gone from yer life forever." He told him before he turned around and left the room. As soon as Harry heard his cabin door close, he began studying the locket before he dug out a picture of his parents from out of his pocket and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I miss you." He whispered before giving it a kiss. "But I promise that I'll come home."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; The Pirate Kid

Later that night Mick started getting Harry ready for bed. "I'm sorry to hear about your sister." Harry said as Mick pulled back the covers so that he could climb into bed.

"I don't have a sister." Mick said.

"Yes you do, Kit told me about it." Harry said as he laid down and started rubbing his eyes. "She was a witch and that's why he became a pirate, to avenge her over the ones that caused her death. That's why your parents always used to beat him." He explained.

"Gee, I wonder why he never mentioned her. I mean it's easy to see why Mum and Dad never did if they believed that she was better off dead anyway, but I dunno,.." he began with a shrug. "Maybe it just hurt him too much to talk about her. I wish I could have been old enough to remember her. I would have liked to have seen what she looked like." He said.

"I know exactly what she looked like, because I saw her twice. Only I didn't realize until now that she was a ghost." Harry told him as he simply just grinned at him.

"Yer an awful brave lad Harry, you don't let anything get to ya or try and frighten ya." He began. "Ya know what? I think that ye could make a very good pirate if ya wanted to be." He told him as Harry's face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Do you really think so?" he whispered as Mick continued to grin at him and nodded.

"Aye, I do." He told him.

"Could you teach me?" he questioned him.

"Well I can't promise nothing, but I'll do the best I can." He told him as Harry smiled up at him.

"Thanks Mick." He told him.

"Anytime Harry." He said before he leaned down and planted a scratchy kiss on his cheek before getting to his feet.

"Hey Mick, I finally figured out who Kit reminds me of." Harry began.

"Oh really? Who?" Mick questioned him back.

"My father." He replied.

"I see, well ye better get some sleep lad, ya've got a big day ahead of ya if ya want to learn how to be a pirate." He told him before he turned around and shut the door as Harry called goodnight to him. As soon as he was gone, Harry kicked the covers off of him and rushed back over to the window and gazed up at the full moon above in the starry sky.

"Where are you?" he whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. He was unaware that exactly at the same time Lily stood in front of her own windowsill and gazing up at the sky asking the same question about him while a tear rolled down her own cheek.

 _…._

The next morning Harry got up out of bed and ate a quick breakfast before he went to go find Mick. "Alright now listen Harry, if ya want to learn how to be a pirate, then first ya need to learn how to fight like one!" He instructed before withdrawing his sword and clanging it against Harry's showing him the difference between attacking and blocking.

"Well done Harry! Get him Little Lightning!" Kit called as Harry grinned proudly while he pointed the tip of his sword at Mick having just won the battle.

"Hmm, not bad for a beginner." He admitted as he grinned back at him. However nobody in the entire crew was as surprised that Harry made a good little pirate than he was. Eventually he even had his own little pirate costume. He was dressed in a blue and white striped shirt with a light blue vest, black pants, and a holster that he fit his own sword through. To finish off his ensemble, he tied a blue bandana on the top of his head.

He would have like to have a tattoo and an earring pierced through his right ear like Willy had, but he knew that if he did, but the time that he finally did get home his parents would kill him. However he grinned proudly as he thought to himself that he still did look rather amazing.

 _Sorry for the rather short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; Shark!

 _Thanks guys! (As always) We're a little bit past the middle now and we still have quite a bit to go! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

Lily was walking along the beach and wading her feet in the water looking out to sea. It had still been a couple of days before she had seen or heard anything from Harry. Just as she was starting to worry if she would ever see her eldest son alive again, all of a sudden a purple dragon soared down from out of the sky. Lily widened her eyes with disbelief while she stared at it. For it seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere.

Lily glanced up at the top of its head, it had two big great horns on either side of it and a row of spikes on its tail. Lily gave a horrified gasp as it swooped down and landed in front of her with a flutter of its wings. Lily gasped again before she instinctively withdrew her wand and pointed it at the creature.

"Where's Harry!" she demanded as the creature simply looked back at her with its enormous green eyes and blinked its long eyelashes. "Tell me,.." she growled underneath her breath. "What have you done with my son!?" she shouted angrily then all of a sudden without warning the dragon snatched the wand inside its mouth and snapped it in half with its teeth. Lily felt her heart start to pound as she watched the pieces scatter down into the sand beneath her.

Just when she thought that she was doomed and in her life was in danger, the large animal turned back around and stretched out its wings before taking flight into the sky once again. Lily tilted her head back while it flapped its wings and then all of a sudden, when it reached Diamond Rock, it disappeared within a blink of an eye, back into nothingness.

Lily quickly apparated back to the hotel where Severus was watching television with Tobey while Eve played on the floor in front of their chair with some of her baby toys. All three of them quickly turned their heads as Lily quickly burst in through the door.

"Lily?" her husband began questioningly. "What is it darling? You look like you've just seen a ghost." He said.

"It was much worse than that." Lily began. "I saw the dragon that killed Harry. It snapped my wand in half with its teeth. I would have tried and stopped it but I was too frozen with fear, then before I had the chance to kill it, it disappeared just like that! As soon as it reached Diamond Rock it went poof into thin air like it never existed at all!" she explained. "Oh Severus do you think I'm going mad!?" she cried as Snape just continued to stare at her with bewilderment and disbelief.

"Oh my God." He began before he gently placed Tobey off of his lap and onto the chair beside him before he sprung up from the chair. "Thank the Lord Jesus Christ! In Heaven!" he yelled excitedly before he quickly threw his arms around her and embraced her.

"What is it Severus you're scaring me and the children." Lily told him before he smiled at her and grabbed ahold of her face while his eyes started to dance with joy.

"Listen to me Lily, you were right. Harry's alive. The legend is true." He told her.

"Legend? What legend?" she questioned him back.

"The Legend of Diamond Rock, it exists. Don't you see Lily? It's all starting to make sense now! Harry was eaten by the dragon, he was flown back in time by it!" he exclaimed excitedly as they both began to shriek and cheer before embracing each other again. "You stay here with the kids, I'm going back to go find Harry and bring him back home once and for all!" he cried before he grabbed ahold of her face again and laid a passionate kiss on her lips before quickly dashing back out of the door.

 _…._

Harry stood on top of the deck by Kit's side as he steered the wheel of his ship, which he had informed Harry that it was called the helm. Harry hunched over the railing and looked out to sea. How he had wished that he could send his parents an owl to let them know that he was alright. That's when all of a sudden he tilted his head back and looked back up at the sky as Diamond soared overhead swiftly and magically through the breeze.

"That's odd," he began. "I wonder where she's been." He said to himself when suddenly he turned around and Mick was standing behind him.

"I've dropped anchor Captain, we've made port." He alerted his brother.

"Aye, thank you Mick." He said before Mick turned back around and walked away.

"Alright Lightning, if ya need to relieve yerself, now's the time to do it." Kit told him.

"Huh?" Harry questioned him with uncertainty.

"If ya need to take a whiz ya know, pee-pee." Kit told him.

"Oh,.." Harry realized. "Thanks." He said before Kit parked his ship and they stepped onto the island. "Uh, where exactly am I supposed to go?" he questioned.

"Where else, the woods." Kit told him as Wags trotted over to the nearest tree and lifted his leg to mark it. Harry decided that he would use one of the bushes to go. A few moments later after he was done, he zipped his pants again and saw that there was a dolphin swimming close to the shore. Harry smiled down at before he went to go investigate it. He got down on his hands and knees and reached his hand out towards it.

"Hullo there," he began in a whisper. "what are you doing way out here? Where's your family?" he asked it when all of a sudden it sprung up in the air and squirted Harry in the face taking him completely by surprise. Mick chuckled as he came up from behind him.

"It seems like ya've made another new friend Harry. I think it likes ya." He told him as Harry started rubbing his eyes.

"Harry Mick Willy!" Kit called frantically. "We need to leave right now, so hurry up! Let's go!" he cried. Harry was about to ask why until he spotted what else was in the water. A shark was swimming just a little ways past their ship and starting to chew its way through the anchor rope. Harry gave out a horrified gasp and followed the others back onto the ship.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; Man Overboard!

 _Thanks guys and yeah I know it's getting exciting! Here's the next chapter!_

Harry suddenly started getting very worried and stressed out. What if the shark managed to chew through the entire rope? They wouldn't be able to make port again, and then he would never get home. It was at that precise moment that he wished more than ever that he had never wanted to run away in the first place. That's when he started to wonder if dragons were look broomsticks.

If he closed his eyes and concentrated really hard on Diamond maybe she would hear him and come to his rescue. Harry stepped up onto the railing and held onto the rope for support while closing his eyes and thinking about his special friend. That's when all of a sudden he heard a great screeching noise and opened them again. He smiled as he saw the dragon swooping down out of the sky.

She opened her mouth and took a really deep breath and blew out a great ball of fire. Harry grinned suddenly filling up with excitement. He had never seen her breathe fire before. "Mick look!" Willy cried as he turned and pointed at him. "Harry's in trouble!" he exclaimed as Mick let out a great big astonished gasp as he quickly turned his head and looked at him.

"Oh no! Harry!" he cried which startled Harry as well. He quickly turned his head and gasped before accidentally losing his balance and tumbling over backwards in surprise. "Harry!" Mick yelled but it was already too late. The next thing they heard was a great big splash as the little boy hit the water. "I've got to go save him, he'll drown!" Mick cried before he turned around to run away.

"Either that or the shark will eat him." Willy said before watching him climb up onto the railing himself and then leapt off the side of the ship. Meanwhile Harry struggled to hold his breath while he plummeted further into the water. All of a sudden he saw a bright light. This was it, he was really going to die now. He was going to go to Heaven to be with his biological father. However as he opened his eyes Jesus' face wasn't the face he saw.

He widened his eyes with astonishment and disbelief as he saw Elizabeth's face in front of him, smiling at him. She was swimming out a few feet in front of him before placing a finger to her lips, and that's when suddenly Harry felt somebody hoisting him back up to the surface. Harry began to cough and spit out water.

"Are ya alright there Harry?" he heard Mick's voice question him. Before Harry could answer him he gulped as he stared out in front of them. He saw the dorsal of a rather large fish swimming towards them. Mick quickly turned his head to see what scaring his friend so much. "Oh dear." He said. "Hold on there Harry, I'll get ya back to the ship!" he cried as he started swimming back towards it with all of his might.

"Captain Kit come quick!" Willy cried as he leaned off the edge of the ship watching the scene unfolding in front of him. Kit quickly rushed over to him and spotted the shark in the water that was swimming closer and closer to his friend and best mate and let out a horrified astonished gasp while gaping his mouth wide open. He began to fumble around in his pocket and removed a bullet before cocking his pistol.

Harry and Mick had nearly reached the ship when all of a sudden the creature took a bite of Mick's leg and started pulling him back. "Mick!" Harry cried as he quickly turned his head to look back over his shoulder at him. His entire little body started trembling with fright.

"Run lad save yerself! Keep ahold of the rope!" Mick told him but Harry simply ignored him and let go of it instead. That's when the shark had decided that he had had enough of a taste of Mick, and Harry gulped as it tossed Mick away and opened its mouth wide again this time lunging at him. "No!" Mick yelled as he leapt back up into the air while Kit unknowingly turned his head away and closed his eyes while he held his pistol in an unsteady hand.

The next thing Harry heard was the sound of the gun being fired, but even though it was loud enough to scare the shark away, he was not the one who ended up suffering for it. For there was a great big splash as Mick fell down dead and his body sunk into the water.

"Mick!" Harry yelled frantically as he suddenly felt tears pouring out of his eyes and streaming down his cheeks. That's when all of a sudden Kit let out another horrified gasp before quickly turning his head to look back out at sea and realized that his one and only brother was dead.

"Oh no." he gasped. "NO!" he hollered on the top of his lungs. Harry suddenly felt a jerk from underneath him and realized that it was Diamond lifting him up out of the water and then rising back into the air bringing him back aboard the ship before shaking herself off. "You." He began angrily. "How could you just let my brother die!?" he yelled. "Why didn't you even try bothering to save him!?" he hollered.

"Now Captain don't get mad at Diamond," Willy began. "it isn't her fault." He told him.

"I want you out of here!" Kit snapped. "GET OUT!" he roared before firing his pistol into the air and scaring the dragon away. Harry watched her soaring away before turning to look back over at him narrowing his eyes and glaring at him.

"Willy's right! It's not her fault that Mick died, _she's_ not the one who pulled the trigger!" he cried before realizing that he had picked the wrong thing to say just then.

"This is all yer fault! I should have never let you stay here with us, yer nothing but trouble you are! As soon as we make port I want you off my ship!" he snapped.

"But Kit that isn't fair, Harry's got nowhere to go!" Willy cried.

"And you _promised_ me that you would get me back home to my parents, but you're nothing but a pirate! A thief! And a liar and I hate you!" Harry yelled angrily before he burst into tears and turned around and ran away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; Nature's Beast

 _We're nearly at the end now! Just a little over a few more chapters to go until part five where Harry begins Hogwarts for the first time and you'll read all about my spin on The Sorcerer's Stone! Enjoy the next chapter, although it is rather sad._

Harry fell onto the bed and started sobbing inside his pillow. That's when Kit felt a sudden wave of guilt overcome him. Not only had he accidentally killed his brother, but he had also snapped at Harry when it hadn't been his fault. As he told Willy this he just simply looked up at him.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked him.

"Well apologizing and saying that you're sorry would be a start." He said.

"Yer right Willy, I better go talk to him. Stay here and watch my ship." He said before he turned to walk back to his cabin and quietly wrapped his knuckle on the door. "Harry, it's me Kit." He began. "Can I come in?" he questioned and when there came no response he gently pushed his way inside. "Harry?" he questioned before he sat down on the bed next to him. "Can I talk to you?" he asked him when suddenly Harry shot up with tears continuing to stream down his cheeks.

"How could you!? I trusted you!" he yelled. "But you yelled at me and broke your promise!" he sobbed. "I thought that you were my friend." He said sadly.

"I am Harry, and I'm truly sorry for the way I acted. I didn't mean it." He began before he took a deep breath. "You were right, it wasn't yers or even yer dragon's. It was mine." He said with a sniff. "You were right Harry, I'm the one pulled the trigger and I ended up taking it out on you. It's just that I couldn't handle the fact that both my younger brother and sister were now dead and I'm the only one left." He told him.

"No you're not." Harry began before he reached his hand out to him and placed it on top of his own. "You've still got me." He told him.

"Really? Ya mean that? You're still going to stay with me even after the way I treated you?" he questioned him.

"Everybody makes mistakes. The important thing is that you apologized for it, and I forgive you." Harry told him before he threw his arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

"Thank you lad," Kit began as he hugged him back. "I really appreciate it." He said before they broke out of the embrace. "And tell ya what, now that Mick's gone, you've officially been named as the temporary first mate. I think that's what he would want and that he would like that." He told him with a grin.

"So would Elizabeth." Harry began as the grin on his face was replaced by a serious expression. "I saw her again, under the water. I thought that I was dying and she was coming to take me to Heaven. But I guess I was wrong, it was your brother instead. That must mean that she knew all along and that's the whole entire reason that she's been following us around and watching over us." He explained as a few moments of silence fell between them.

"I believe you." He told him as Harry scrunched up his face confusion. "It's like you just said, you're my friend. And you have never given me any reason not to trust you before." He told him with a shake of his head. "If you say that you really saw my sister than I have no doubt in my mind that ya did. The only question that bugs me now is why you're the only one that can." He said as Harry shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied with a shake of his own head. "And to tell you the truth I don't even think that she does. She seemed awfully surprised when she found out that I could." He told him. "Gee, I'm glad that you're staying with me lad, but I'm really going to miss my brother. I wish that I would have gotten a chance to say goodbye." He said while slowly turning his head away from him.

"Well,.. maybe you could." Harry said as Kit quickly turned his head back to look at him. "We could have a funeral for him. You know where we come together to say nice things about him, say some prayers, and pick some flowers. Just like they do on television." He explained.

"What?" Kit asked him.

"Oh it's a little box where_" Harry began before he realized that Kit had been giving him a rather strange look. "Never mind." He finished with a quick shake of his head. "It's way after your time." He told him as Kit grinned back at him and stifled a laugh.

"Ya know, ya act so much like a pirate that I tend to forget that you're not even from this time period anyway." He said before he stood back up and turned to walk back out of the cabin. Harry grinned as he turned his head to watch him.

"Excuse me." Harry gave out a loud shriek before he turned his back around and saw Elizabeth sitting in front of him instead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She apologized.

"Aren't you a ghost?" Harry questioned. "I thought that it was what ghosts were supposed to frighten people." He said.

"That's because I'm not a ghost. I'm an angel actually, and I just wanted to say that my brother told me to tell you that he was glad you stuck by his side. Even if you only knew him for a short period of time. And so do I. Both of us want to make sure that Kit is taken care of." She explained.

"Why am I the only living person that can see you?" Harry blurted out while she smiled back at him.

"I was wondering about that too actually, and it didn't actually occur to me until now. We're kids, and kids are so innocent and open minded that they can see anything that want to if they just open their eyes." She told him. "You know that's the problem with the world today, they have become so ignorant and their hearts have been filled with so much hatred, that they don't even want to take the time to get to see what's right in front of their noses. That is the true beast that the prophecy spoke of, for that is what the devil stands for." She said when Harry suddenly remembered something.

A moment of silence fell between them before he dug into his pocket and handed her the locket. "Oh, this is yours. I'm sorry about what happened to you." He told her as she smiled warmly at him.

"It's alright, I'm better off where I am now. Everyone there appreciates me for who I am, and I'm not in any more pain." She told him.

"I wish I could go there with you." He told her.

"You will someday." She said before she untied her locket and then tied it back around her neck. "However until we meet again,.." she began before she leaned over towards him and planted a kiss on his cheek before she disappeared inside a bright beam of light.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; A Mother's Love

 _Gee thanks guys for all of your wonderful comments! It really makes you realize how much Elizabeth was right. In the end, hate, anger, and sheer ignorance is what really destroys this beautiful world that we live in. Anyway, this is a very exciting chapter so I hope you enjoy it and then we are finally nearing the end on one of my longest stories ever! So enjoy!_

Harry went to join Kit and Willy and the rest of the pirate crew out on deck. They each had something wonderful to say about what a great man and friend that Mick was. When it was finally Harry's turn he had said that in the end; "Death is truly our greatest enemy, but in the end, it will finally be conquered." Which was part of a scripture that his mother had taught him from the Bible.

"Rest in peace my brother." Kit said as Harry handed him a bouquet of colorful flowers that he had tossed out to sea. That's when they quickly glanced up at the sky as they heard a great screeching noise and a flapping of wings. Diamond soared down from out of the sky and landed in front of them with a great big flutter. "Ah there you are." Kit began before he slowly walked towards her.

"I'm glad that you came back. I'm sorry that I got mad at you, after all, even though you couldn't save Mick at least you saved Harry." He told her as he slowly and cautiously put out his hand and moved it towards her. He quickly turned his head away out of fear that she would bite him. However softly and gently he felt her nudge her nose against his palm. He quickly turned his head back around and grinned as he began to stroke it.

She closed her eyes and started to purr before without warning she grabbed ahold of his costume and pulled it through her teeth. "Hey let go of me you bloody beast!" he grouched before quickly turning to Harry for support. "What has gotten into your animal!?" he exclaimed as Harry laughed and smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry she's not trying to hurt you. She just wants to take you somewhere because she has something to show you." He explained.

"You mean you actually _expect_ me to _get on_ this thing!?" he cried as Diamond gave a final tug before letting go of him. "Well alright, but just as long as you come with me. I've never flown on a dragon before." He told him as Diamond sunk to her knees to allow Kit to mount her. "I just hope you guys know what you're doing." He said as he swung both of his legs over her back.

"I don't actually." Harry admitted while he climbed in front of him and sat down. "But that's why it's fun." He said as the mighty dragon stood up again. "Now remember, don't look down and hold on tight." He told him as he grabbed ahold of her back and Kit crouched down just like Harry had when he had first ridden her.

"No problem there." He told him while he grabbed ahold of her tightly as she stretched her wings and ran towards the back of the ship while flapping her wings to gather speed before she took flight into the air.

"Woohoo!" Harry cried with excitement as she gave out another triumphant screech as he held out his little arms to his side. "Come on Kit you've just got to try this!" he called as Kit nervously began to sit up. Slowly a grin stretched a crossed his face as they flew over the ocean. Harry quickly placed his arms down again and grabbed ahold of Diamond for support as there came a sudden burst of turbulence as they flew over the woods.

Diamond turned around as soon as they were soaring over towards the trees and had her nose pointing straight towards the ground before she landed again with another flutter of her wings and sunk back down on her knees to allow Kit and Harry to get off of her.

"I wonder why Diamond brought us here." Kit began as he quickly leapt to his feet. Although he didn't have very long to wonder.

"Come on Kit over here!" Harry called excitedly through the bushes as Kit ran to see what his excitement was all about. As soon as he made it over there he saw that Harry was squatted down in front of an enormous nest of brightly colored purple eggs. "Diamond's going to be a mother." He said with a sudden breath of astonishment. "I wonder where the father is." He said since he knew that all babies had to have both a mother and a father to exist in the world.

"I dunno." Kit began. "Most dragons like to stay hidden, so far she's the only dragon I've seen around here. Most of them like to hide around in the caves." He said before realizing what he had just said.

"So,.." Harry began as he slowly stood back up on his feet. "if that's true,.. that must mean,.." he began as both of their faces suddenly lit up with excitement before they turned their heads. Sure enough up ahead through the clearing they saw an enormous mountain with a cave on top of it followed by a great volcano.

"We're here!" Kit cried excitedly. "We've made it!" he exclaimed before he pulled Harry into a tight embrace and then grabbed ahold of his face and kissed his cheek. "Ah Lightning, you and your dragon are brilliant! You've found my treasure!" he exclaimed before he quickly let go. "Oops, I mean _our_ treasure. Thanks, you're the greatest friends that a pirate could ever have. And you're that much closer to your parents kid, I owe you one." He told him as Harry turned to smile back at him when all of a sudden they started hearing a noise.

They quickly turned their heads back to see one of the eggs had a very large crack straight through the middle. "Look," Harry whispered as he pointed at it. "it's starting to hatch." He realized when suddenly he heard a few more pecking noises before it exploded open and a tiny purple dragon came out of it cooing and trying to keep her balance with her enormous wings before she tripped and fell over them.

"She's _so_ little." Harry said with disbelief as the tiny creature looked up at him and continued to coo before blowing a tiny puff of smoke through her slanted nose. Harry noticed that she looked exactly like her mother except that she had tiny nubs on either side of her head instead of horns along with tiny little ridges on top of her long and skinny purple tail.

Just then the other eggs started hatching. There was one that was black with a little bit of purple down his head, (which told Harry that the father was probably black) a pure black one, a black one with a stripe of purple down its back, and another pure black one. Harry and Kit moved out of the way as Diamond came through the bushes to tend to her babies. She breathed her warm breath on them and nudged each one of them and licked them clean.

Harry smiled as he continued to watch her. "She's going to be a good mum isn't she?" he questioned as Kit nodded and grinned.

"Yes lad," he began as he put a tender arm around him. "I believe she will be." He told him as Harry looked down at the ground.

"I want to go home. I miss my own mother, and father, and baby brother and sister." He said as he heaved a heavy sad sigh when all of a sudden they heard leaves rustling and a twig snap in half. "What was that!?" Harry cried with a horrified gasp while he clutched on tightly to his friend's chest. Was it a bear? Or was the father of Diamond's babies coming to claim them? Harry closed his eyes tightly as his body started trembling.

That's when suddenly he heard movement out in front of the bushes before it suddenly came to a stop in front of them. Kit was about to hush him and reassure him that everything was alright, but before he could open his mouth Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Harry? Harry is that you?" it questioned as Harry quickly opened his eyes again.

"Dad?" he questioned with a sudden realization before Snape bent down and stuck his face through them.

"Hullo there son." He told him with a grin.

"Dad!" Harry squealed with a sudden burst of excitement before he flung himself inside his arms while Snape stood back up and embraced him tightly. "Oh Dad! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he cried as he suddenly burst into his tears as they flooded down his cheeks.

"No, _I'm_ the one who's sorry. You were only trying to look after your little brother, and you deserve your share of love and attention." His father told him as he felt a tear roll down his own cheek. "And you _have_ to know, that even though your mother and I might get a little bit busy with Tobey and Eve from time to time, we love you _so_ much Harry, and we always will." He told him as he kissed the top of his head. " _Always_. And nothing will ever change that."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; Flight to Freedom

"Dad, I want to introduce you to some friends of mine." Harry said after he let go of him a few moments later and set him back on the ground. He took Harry's hand before he ducked as he led him through the bushes. Snape's eyes immediately darted over at Diamond.

"It's the Great Horned Spiked Tail." He said anxiously while he slowly backed away and started feeling his bottom lip begin to quiver.

"Don't worry Dad, she's not going to hurt you. She's my friend." Harry told him.

"She?" Snape questioned. "Well I guess that would explain the nest." He said as he glanced back down at the ground as Diamond continued staring at him while twitching her ears to and fro before she turned around and whirled around in a circle and pawed the ground before laying down.

"Her name is Diamond." Harry explained while smiling warmly at her before she closed her eyes and started purring.

"That's the most docile dragon that I've ever seen." Snape began. "Not only that, but no witch or wizard has ever been known to befriend before."

"Really? Well I guess that means that I'm the very first." Harry told him as he glanced up at him and smiled. "I'm also the first one to befriend a pirate. Dad, meet my other friend,.. say hullo to Captain Kit Bruiser." He told him as he held out his arms towards him. Their eyes met before suddenly Diamond's eyes shot open and she leapt up to her feet and started to lower her head and growl through her teeth.

"What is it girl?" Harry asked her when all of a sudden he started hearing voices outside the bushes.

"I'm telling you that I saw them, they're back this way!" one man called.

"Oh no, they must be talking about her babies!" Harry gasped in a whisper. "Don't worry Diamond, I won't let anything happen to them I promise!" he reassured her softly. "Dad, Kit, when mother dragons give birth they grow this great big pouch inside their belly. Help me find it and get the babies inside of it." He said as he bent down and picked up the tiny purple dragon inside his arms.

The baby let out a gigantic cry before Harry quickly placed his hand over her mouth. "Shh! Be quiet!" he whispered before she took a chunk out of one of his fingers. "Ouch!" he cried quietly before placing the baby inside her mother's pouch and kissing his finger while Kit and his father grabbed ahold of the other babies and set them inside of the pouch next to the first baby.

"Be careful," Harry warned. "they may be little but their teeth are sharp." He told them when all of the babies were inside, Diamond bowed her head and sunk to her knees allowing Harry, Snape, and Kit to climb onto her back.

"Alright, so now that we got the babies, where are we going to take them?" Snape questioned.

"To the top of that mountain where Diamond Rock, err I mean Diamond Cave is. Once we get there, we can grab Kit's treasure and set them free." Harry explained before Diamond took off into the air once again. All of a sudden Harry felt a lump in his throat. He hated the thought of having to say goodbye to Diamond, but she belonged free in the wild with her babies. Somewhere where the humans wouldn't find her.

Once they made it to the top of the mountain Diamond landed for the last time and allowed everyone else to climb off her back. Harry couldn't believe it, he could see everything from up there. He felt hot tears start coming into his eyes as he walked closer to his faithful friend. "I'm really going to miss you,.." he began. "you were wonderful, you really were. But you belong in the wild, with your family. Just like I belong back with mine." He told her as she snorted and blew out a puff of smoke.

Harry choked back on his tears failing to hold them back. "I just want to tell you that I love you, and I'll never ever forget you. Not in a million bazillion years." He told her before he quickly raced towards her and threw his arms around her neck. Diamond hung her head and made a low sounded moan before lifting up one of her paws off the ground and placing it on his back hugging him to her while closing her eyes tightly.

A few moments later they broke the embrace and all five babies stuck their heads out of their mother's pouch and started crying again. "You better go, far away from here before anybody else finds you." Harry told her before she gave him one last bow before she turned around and ran the other direction before turning around again and ran straight towards the edge of the cliff gathering speed before she spread her wings and took off into the air with a great triumphant screech.

Snape placed a comforting hand on top of Harry's shoulder while he and Kit stood by his side. "I've never noticed how beautiful creatures that dragons are." Kit said as they watched her fly away with a great flap of her wings.

"I hope she never forgets me." Harry said sadly with a sniff before Snape picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"I don't think she will. You're a very difficult person to forget." He assured him as tears continued streaming down Harry's cheeks while he rested his head against his father's shoulder and waved goodbye to his remarkable friend. She was truly a mighty dragon, and she was free now. Although Harry knew that he probably would never see her again, a part of her would remain inside his heart forever.

 _I apologize for the rather short chapter but we only have a couple more chapters to go before the end!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen; The Journey Home

"Are you ready to go home son?" Snape asked him after they had watched Diamond disappear into the horizon.

"Not yet, I promised Kit that I would help him get his treasure back. He's the grandson of Blackbeard, and it's somewhere in that cave over there." Harry replied as he turned around and pointed over towards that cave.

"Uh that's alright lad." Kit began. "Now that you've got yer father back, you probably better be getting home before your mother starts worrying about you. You've gotten me this far, and I can go the rest of the way." He said.

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "A promise is a promise." He said as he fought his way out of his father's arms and hurried into the cave.

"Harry come back!" Kit cried before he quickly turned over to Snape. "It's not safe around here, that volcano could wind up blowing its top anytime now!" he exclaimed as Snape suddenly realized something.

"So that's how that Diamond Rock formation ended up nothing but a little island in the middle of the ocean. It was originally a cave." He said to himself.

"Dad! Kit! Come quick!" Harry cried from deep inside the cave as the two men quickly rushed inside after him.

"Yes, what is it Harry!?" Snape exclaimed although he could barely see him. A moment of silence fell over them before they heard tiny little whimpers and six beautiful red and white furry puppies scrambled a crossed the ground over to them. Harry smiled warmly down at them.

"I wonder where these came from." Harry said as he squatted down and allowed one of them to sniff his hand. This one had been a girl and she had taken to Harry right away. She started licking his hand and wagging her tail.

"I think that she likes ya son." Kit told him.

"Can we take them with us? I mean we can't just leave them here." Harry said as he quickly looked up at his father.

"Sure we can." He began with a grin. "That is, as long as it's alright with Kit." He said before he turned over to look at him.

"Of course it is, I may be a tough old pirate, but ya know as well as I do Harry that I have a soft spot for puppies." He said with a grin before all of a sudden he widened his eyes as he thought he saw something glistening up ahead. "Hold on a second, he began. I think I've found something!" he cried excitedly as he followed the shimmering light that led him to an enormous pile of gold right beside a wooden treasure box.

"Well I don't believe it! I found it!" he exclaimed excitedly as Harry and his new puppy friend ran after him. "Do you think that ya can give me a hand there Harry?" he questioned referring to the two silver locks on either side of the box.

"Sure, Mick showed me how to handle a sword pretty well." Harry said before withdrawing it.

"Who's Mick?" Snape asked him.

"It's a pretty long story, I'll tell ya about it later." Harry told him before he fit the blade of his sword through the lock and pounded up against it trying to break it loose while Kit did the same thing with the other side. Sure enough the chains broke free and the lid burst open. Harry widened his eyes with amazement. He had never seen so many different diamonds and jewels in his life.

"All the gold and jewels in Heaven combined can't be as much and as big as this." He said with a whisper of astonishment before the ground began to quake.

"Oh no! The volcano!" Harry cried looking up frantically.

"I'll take care of the treasure, you get the puppies!" Kit instructed him as Harry nodded.

"Alright, come on puppies!" Harry cried as all six puppies instinctively ran after him out of the cave with Snape running after him. Meanwhile Kit placed all the treasure that he could fit inside his pockets and down his shirt before he ran down the mountain after them just in time before the volcano exploded.

 _…._

"I'm sorry that you couldn't save all the treasure Kit." Harry said once they had safely made it back on the ship together.

"Ah that's alright," he reassured him with a wave of his hand. "They're only rocks anyway when all is said and done. You taught me something very important Harry. That true friendship is the best kind of treasure of all. And once you have it, nobody, not even another pirate can steal it away from you." He told him before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Well, I'd never thought I'd say this but, I'm really going to miss you Harry. And it was a real pleasure having you aboard my ship." He told him.

"Thanks, and I'm going to miss you too. But it's time for me to go home now." Harry told him as Kit nodded.

"I understand lad." He said.

"Before I go can I say goodbye to the puppies?" Harry asked him.

"Aye, ya could,.. but I have an even better idea. What do you say about getting to keep one of the puppies along with some of treasure that I promised?" he questioned him with a grin. "Of course, that's up to your dad." He said before glancing over at Snape.

"Can I Dad?" Harry questioned him eagerly.

"Gee I don't know son, you've already got a dog at home." He pointed out.

"I know, but since they allow small dogs at Hogwarts now, I'm going to take Cowboy with me, and Mum will need somebody to keep her company." He said.

"Well,.. alright. You've made your point. Go ahead and pick out a puppy." He told him as Harry smiled widely back at him before bending down and picking up the little female puppy that had been following him around ever since he had laid eyes on her.

"This one." He said as she started licking his face. "I'm going to name her Katie, but I'll call her Kat for short. You know, like a Kit-Kat?" he said as Snape chuckled.

"Well I have no idea what that is that you just said, but I'm very flattered that you would choose to name yer new companion after me." Kit said.

"So what's going to happen to Katie's brothers and sisters?" Harry questioned him.

"I'll find them all nice homes as soon as I can." Kit began before he picked one of the male puppies up. "In the meantime, I sure hope that Wags will enjoy having a little brother around." He began before he turned the puppy around to face him. "What do you say Mickey huh?" he questioned before the tiny puppy started wagging his tail and licking his face.

"I think that's a yes." Harry said before cuddling Katie inside of his arms. That's when suddenly within a flash they disappeared. They were finally starting back on their journey home.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty; Happy Birthday Tobey

 _Well guys this is it, the very last chapter! I want to thank you for all of your feedback and please let me know if you liked the way it ended or not. Later on I'll be starting part five and Harry will be starting his first official year at Hogwarts on my twist on The Sorcerer's Stone! So, I hope you enjoy the last chapter and thank you for going on this magical ride with me as this turns out this is one of my favorite stories that I've ever written._

"This is it," Harry began. "we're back." He finished as he started searching around for his mother. "Where are you Mum?" he questioned when suddenly he spotted his little brother and sister walking along the beach and wading in the waves and realized that his mother must be close. That's when all of a sudden Tobey stopped and pointed over at the ship floating nearby in the water.

"Mummy look!" he cried as sure enough Lily walked up to him and hoisted him up inside her arms.

"What is it baby, what do you see?" she questioned him when all of a sudden Eve smiled widely and revealed her one single tooth as she pointed in the same direction that he did.

"Hair-wee!" she squealed excitedly. Lily would have jumped for joy about her daughter's first word, but first she wanted to make sure that she had heard her right.

"What did you say darling?" she questioned her eagerly.

"Look Mummy!" Tobey cried again as Lily quickly turned her head and looked. Sure enough Harry was standing up on top of the ship that was nearing towards the shore.

"Harry." She realized before she set both of her other two children on the ground again. "Harry, my son!" she cried as Harry suddenly leapt off of the ship and into the now shallow water.

"Mum!" he cried as he started racing towards her as she raced towards him. They flung out their arms and met in the middle of the beach before Lily suddenly burst into tears of joy as she lifted her son into the air and held him tightly inside her arms.

"Oh my God Harry! You scared me so much!" she cried before brushing some of his hair away from his eyes and kissing his cheek before tucking it around his ear.

"I know Mum," Harry began with a sniff as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry." He told her as she gently rubbed it away with her thumb.

"It's alright darling, everything's going to be alright now sweetheart. You're back now, you're back in my arms again and that's all that matters. And I love you more than anything else in the world." She whispered softly.

"I know, and I love you too." He told her before they embraced tightly once again before Harry laid his head down on the top of her shoulder. That's when all of a sudden Katie let out a rather small bark and started racing towards them.

"And who is this little guy?" Lily questioned.

"Girl." Harry corrected. "And she's a new member of the family now. Dad said that she could stay." He explained.

"Ah I see," Lily began before she bent down and picked her up. "now why on earth would your father say that without talking it over with me first?" she questioned before she quickly turned her head over at Snape who was standing right beside them and glared.

"Please Mum," Harry begun. "can't she stay? Kit gave her to me to keep as a way to always remember him by, and besides, she'll keep you company while I'm at school." He told her.

"Well alright,.. I _guess_ she can stay. Just as long as we get her spayed first and she gets along with Cowboy alright." She said before she smiled down at her lovingly while she quickly closed her mouth as the tiny puppy started wagging her tail and licking her face. "What's her name?" she asked him.

"Katie." Harry replied with a grin as he reached over to stroke her fur.

"Well hullo there Katie, you sure are a pretty little girl aren't you?" she questioned while the puppy just continued licking her in response. As Harry quickly turned his head back to say goodbye to Kit, he realized that he along with The Great Baron had vanished within a flash of light. Harry figured that the reason was because he couldn't bear to say goodbye to him. "Goodbye Kit, I'll never forget you." He whispered.

 _…_

 **One Year Later,..**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Tobey,.. happy birthday to you!" Harry, Eve, Snape, and Lily all sung together while Lily took pictures of her now three year old son.

"Alright now birthday boy, make a wish and blow out all of the candles." Lily instructed while smiling at him lovingly. Tobey thought about it for a few moments before he closed his eyes and blew out all three candles on his birthday cake.

"Yay!" everyone cheered and applauded.

"So what did you wish for Tobey?" Eve asked him.

"What else?" Tobey questioned. "For somebody to hurry up and cut the cake already!" he exclaimed as Lily, Snape, and Harry all laughed. That's when all of a sudden Cowboy and Katie both leapt up onto the table and started eating either sides of the cake. "Eww, doggie drool!" he cried as Lily clapped her hands together loudly before pulling each of the dogs down by their collars.

"Get down! You've already had your meal, both of you!" she yelled when all of a sudden Tobey got up from the table and darted into the bathroom quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Uh Lily, don't look now but I think somebody's about to have a breakthrough." Snape said as they had tried starting their potty training with Tobey for months now. A few seconds later they heard a flush and Tobey quickly ran back out of the bathroom.

"Mummy! Daddy! Guess what!? I did it! I made a wee-wee in the potty!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Good job Tobey!" Harry told him with a wide grin stretching a crossed his face before he held out his hand and the two brothers shared a victorious high five.


End file.
